Princess LULU
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Kris tidak suka jika ada yang mendekati Princess-nya. Luhan hanya miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang protes. KrisHan, boyslove. Just read and riview. pleasee... rate UP to M. warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

** Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**Happy Reading**

Cantik, ramah, murah senyum dan baik hati. Benar-benar sosok seorang putri, begitulah Luhan. Tapi ada satu yang aneh dia seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan, tapi kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan wanita tercantik di Universitasnya. Semua mahasiswa mengakui itu. Luhan pikir seharusnya dia mendapat julukan _Prince_ bukan _Princess_ karena dia seorang laki-laki, dan juga seharusnya orang-orang melihatnya tampan bukan cantik, apa yang salah dengan wajahnya? tapi dia juga tidak pernah protes jika teman-temannya mulai memanggil dia dengan sebutan _Princess. Princess_ Lulu...

Luhan selalu tersenyum pada siapapun walaupun dia belum mengenal orang itu. Dia akan menjawab ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk membantu walaupun tidak ada yang memintanya. Di hari pertamanya di kampus tak ada yang berani mem-buly-nya seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa baru lainnya yang selalu di tindas oleh para senior. Karena, siapa yang akan tega mengerjai seseorang dengan wajah dengan senyum malaikat seperti Luhan. ya Luhan sangat sempurna...

Dan, dimana ada _princess_ di situ pasti ada Prince bukan? Dialah Kris. Sosok laki-laki sempurna yang pernah ada, tinggi, tampan dan anak orang kaya. Ya dia memang pangeran karena tampangnya yang sempurna dan juga pangeran di keluarganya karena Kris adalah Tuan muda Wu, semua orang tahu siapa keluarga Wu di China. Pemilik perusahaan eletronik terbesar di China bahkan asia.

Jika Luhan murah senyum maka Kris sangat pelit untuk hal yang satu itu, tak pernah ada yang melihat bagaimana wajah Kris saat tersenyum. Wajah _stoic-_nya yang tanpa ekspresi membuatnya mendapat julukan _Snow Prince_, dan Kris tidak peduli._ What the hell_. Matanya yang selalu menatap tajam membuat orang lain melihatnya seram. Mereka mengagumi Kris tapi tak berani berurusan langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

Jika Luhan terlihat seperti boneka dengan rambut merah muda, surai keemasan Kris menambah kesan pangeran dalam dirinya.

Yaa,, banyak perbedaan antara _Prince_ Wu dan _Princess_ Lulu, tapi ada satu hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama sulit di dekati. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa menjadi teman dekat mereka. Seperti ada tembok pembatas transparan antara mereka dengan mahasiswa lain.

Kris terlalu seram dan dingin untuk di dekati, siapa yang tahan berdekatan dengan pangeran es seperti dia, yang ada kalian akan membeku, karena terlalu lama diam. Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa di dekati karena selalu ada Kris di sekililingnya. Kris seakan membuat pagar penghalang di sekitar tubuh Luhan agar orang lain tak bisa mendekatinya apalagi menyentuhnya.

Seperti sekarang, Kris sudah menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh saat laki-laki itu dengan lancangnya (menurut Kris) mengajak Luhan makan siang saat istirahat.

Luhan yang menyadari aura hitam di sekitarnya langsung meng-antisipasi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan

"Maaf Xiumin-_ssi_, sepertinya lain kali saja yah" tersenyum manis

Laki-laki bernama Xiumin itu juga sadar dengan tatapan Kris, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah

"Tidak apa-apa Lulu, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya gugup "_bye._..."

Luhan menghela nafas, wajahnya nampak menahan sesuatu kemudian berbalik ke meja Kris yang tepat di belakangnya. Ekpresi wajahnya langsung berubah manis "Aku lapar" ucapnya riang

Luhan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kantin dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Kris mengerti, dia langsung mengikuti Luhan. tidak sampai beberapa detik sekarang giliran Luhan yang mengikuti Kris karena tubuh besar Kris sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu?"

Kris tidak menjawab

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu, mereka hanya ingin berteman denganku?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum pada setiap orang?"

Giliran Kris bertanya, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Itu bukan jawaban

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, aku kan sudah terbiasa seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku..."

"Itu juga jawabanku"

Kris memotong sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Luhan kesal

Benar, seperti Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitupun Kris, tidak bisa berhenti menatap tajam pada setiap laki-laki maupun wanita yang mencoba mendekati _Princess-_nya_, Princess-_nya? Oh ayolah Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya, pacar? Jelas bukan, sahabat, saudara, ? juga bukan. Tapi Kris bersikap seolah-olah Luhan itu miliknya yang sah. mereka hanya dekat karena sering bersama, karena keadaan yang mereka jalani sama. Luhan bunga kampus yang sulit di jangkau dan Kris pangeran Kampus yang tak bisa di dekati.

***********KrisHan In Love************

Kris memandang sosok sempurna di hadapannya, yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan semangat namun tetap anggun. Sangat imut di mata Kris. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar tapi sebenarnya Kris tersenyum, bisa di lihat dari kiklatan matanya, dan hanya Luhan yang bisa melihat senyum itu.

"Kenapa malah melihatku, ayo kau juga makan?" Luhan menyodorkan _hamburger_ yang sedang dia makan ke hadapan Kris.

jika sedang berbicara ekspresi Luhan sangat Lucu. Kris menggeleng, Luhan mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kris tidak tahu mengapa, saat pertama kali melihat Luhan, Kris langsung terperangkap oleh kecantikan Luhan. Senyumnya, sinar matanya, suaranya, keanggunanya, tawa riangnya membuat Kris terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan Kris menyukai julukan _Princess_ Lulu untuk Luhan. terdengar manis sesuai kepribadian Luhan, tak peduli Luhan perempuan atau laki-laki, di mata Kris Luhan tetaplah Luhan, Princess-nya...

Kris menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Luhan, bahkan saat Luhan marah, merajuk, dan bertingkah menyebalkan. OK, yang satu ini hanya Kris yang tau, tidak pernah ada yang melihat Luhan melakukan hal seperti itu selain dirinya, apa Kris harus merasa beruntung? Karena hanya dia yang mengetahui Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Dan hanya Luhan yang mengerti diri Kris yang sebenarnya.

Hanya satu yang tidak Kris tidak suka, jika Luhan tersenyum atau dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Luhan adalah miliknya, karena pangeran untuk _Princess_ Lulu hanya satu-_ Prince_ Wu- yaitu dirinya. Tak mengapa jika Kris egois karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Kris egois.

***********KrisHan In Love************

Akhir-akhir ini ada mahasiswa tingkat satu yang selau mencoba mendekati Luhan, Luhan takjub dengan laki-laki bernama Kai karena dia tidak takut bahkan terkesan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Kris, dia tetap akan berbicara sok akrab pada Luhan walaupun Kris sudah menatapnya dengan sengit. Bahkan saat Kris menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari Kai, Kai dengan sigap menangkap sebelah tangan Luhan untuk menahan Luhan agar tetap tinggal. Oh demi Tuhan, Kris ingin membunuh laki-laki itu dengan sadis, bukan hanya berbicara, laki-laki berkulit gelap itu bahkan menyentuh _Princess_ Lulu-nya. Kai seakan menantangnya.

"Singkirkan tangan mu" desis Kris

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tantang Kai, dia membalas tatapan tajam Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan, dan Kris tidak suka itu

Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani merebut Luhan darinya secara trang-trangan, dan lagi orang itu adalah Juniornya. Luhan melihat Kris dan Kai bergantian, bingung apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Luhan tahu Kris sangat marah dan emosi, akan sangat berbahaya jika Kris sudah mengamuk. Kai, dia adalah junior Luhan ketika di _High school_, Luhan cukup dekat dengannya dulu. Seingat Luhan, Kai adalah laki-laki yang keras kepala, dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"_Hyung_ ikut denganku" Kai menarik Luhan dengan satu kali sentakan membuat lengan Luhan terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kris. Luhan terhuyung ke pelukan Kai. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tanpa permisi menarik Luhan pergi.

"Kai.." panggil Luhan, Kai tidak menjawab dan terus menarik Luhan.

Kris yang kaget memandangi tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat, ternyata bisa terlepas dengan mudah "_Shit._."

Luhan terus menoleh ke belakang melihat Kris yang masih mematung, tapi sedetik kemudian Kris sudah merebut Luhan lagi dari Kai. Kai berhenti, sekarang keadaan berbalik.

"Kris" gumam Luhan, entah kenapa Luhan merasa lega, sekarang dia berada di belakang punggung Kris yang lebar, Luhan tahu Kris akan merebutnya kembali dari Kai , tapi Luhan sedikit khawatir saat Kris mematung tadi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ayolah,, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya" Kai belum menyerah

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku, sebelum aku menghancurkanmu" ancam Kris

"Uuu,, terdengar menakutkan" cibir Kai "Kau pikir aku takut"

"Kauu,,," emosi Kris hampir meledak

"Luhan _hyung_" Kai mengabaikan Kris dan malah memanggil Luhan yang masih Kris sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Aa,, _n-ne.._" jawab Luhan gugup

"Kau masih ingat janji mu dulu kan?"

"Janji?"

"_Ne, hyung_ bilang akan menjadi pacarku kalau aku sudah lulus, dan sekarang aku datang untung menagih janjimu _hyung_"

"_MWOOO_?" Luhan tidak ingat pernah membuat janji seperti itu.

"omong kosong" Kris langsung membawa Luhan pergi menjauh dari bocah yang terus berbicara –menurutnya- ngawur

"_Hyuuuu~~~nngg_" kali ini Kai tidak mengejar atau merebut Luhan lagi, dia hanya berteriak memanggil-manggil Luhan.

***********KrisHan In Love************

Luhan tidak yakin apa benar dia sudah berjanji pada Kai, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingat atau mungkin dia dulu sedang bercanda sampai tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu lalu Kai menganggapnya serius.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" suara besar Kris mengagetkan Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun, memikirkan...umm Kai.

"I-tu... dia?" Luhan yang masih kaget malah bertanya balik membat Kris mendengus.

"Ternyata kau sedang memikirkannya?" Kris nampak kesal.

"A-nu.. maksudmu Kai" Luhan tergagap, Kris tidak menjawab.

Luhan tahu Kris masih kesal dengan kejadian di kampus tadi, bisa di lihat sekarang Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa dengan tampang emosi ,Luhan sedikit ngeri.

"Dia junior-ku di _High School_, kami cukup dekat waktu itu karena Kai pernah menolongku dari berandalan yang mengangguku. Kai menghajar mereka sampai babak belur,,," Luhan tersenyum sambil bercerita, matanya menerawang menbayangkan kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu, dia tidak sadar perubahan ekspresi Kris. Wajah Kris sekarang sudah memanas menahan amarah.

"Lalu kami sering makan bersama di kantin, atau kadang-kadang dia menghampiri ku kekelas,,lalu..." Luhan bercerita panjang lebar, entahlah Kris tidak mau mendengarkannya "Pokoknya sangat menyenangkan...kami pernah ke taman bermain, dia membelikanku _cotton candy_..."

Luhan terus bercerita, entah dia terlalu polos atau apa. Justru ceritanya malah memancing kemarahan sang naga Kris. Dengan mendadak Kris mengerm mobilnya membuat tubuh kurus Luhan hampir terpental untung dia memakai sabuk pengaman.

Wajah Luhan sangat syok "Kenapa Kris...ooops" Luhan melihat wajah Kris yang sangat angker.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGOCEH TENTANG DIA?" baru kali ini Kris berbicara kasar dengan nada tinggi pada Luhan, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis "KALAU KAU SENANG BERSAMANYA, PERGI SAJA TEMUI DIA"

Oh tuhan, sekarang bukan hanya ingin, tapi air mata itu sudah mengalir di pipi mulus Luhan. dia memandang Kris tak percaya. Biasanya mau semenyebalkan apapun tingkah Luhan, Kris tak pernah membentaknya.

"Shiit.." erang Kris frustasi, dia memukul stir mobil dengan kasar. Kris melirik Luhan yang berlinang air mata. Dan...

"Hmmpp..."Luhan terbelalak syok, Kris mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Kris yang menghimpit tubuh mengilnya ke pintu mobil tapi tubuh Kris terlalu besar dan tenaganya sangat jauh di banding Luhan.

Kris menggigit bibir bawah Luhan agar bibir mungil itu terbuka kemudian tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah Kris memasuki mulut Luhan yang terasa hangat dan mengeksplor seluruh isinya.

"Hmmp,, Ke..Khriiss" Panggil Luhan di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, berharap Kris menghentikan ciumannya. Luhan tahu Kris melakukan itu tidak dengan kesadaran penuh, Kris sedang tersulut Emosi. Luhan memukul-mukul punggung Kris agar pria itu melepaskannya, tapi Kris tidak peduli dia malah menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir, belum pernah sekalipun Kris seperti itu dan ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman pertama Luhan.

"Emmpphh..." Entah sudah berapa lama Kris bertahan dengan posisinya yang jelas sekarang Luhan sudah hampir kehabisan napas dan Kris harus benar-benar menghentikannya. Kris menyadari hal itu dan melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

"Hhhhhh..hh" Luhan bernapas lega, tapi ternyata belum berakhir sampai di disitu karena sekarang bibir Kris sudah menjalar di leher putih Luhan, mencium leher mulus itu dengan tidak beraturan. Luhan makin membelalakan matanya saat Kris menggigit kecil lehernya. Luhan ingin memberontak tapi tubuh dan suaranya bereaksi sebaliknya.

Jari-jari mungil Luhan meremas kemeja Kris sampai kusut menyalurkan sesuatu rasa yang menyusup ke dalam perutnya "Khrisshh...aahhh hen.. ti..khann.." racaunya.

Suaranya memang menyuruh Kris berhenti tapi tangannya berkata lain, karena sekarang kedua tangan itu sudah memeluk dengan erat dan jari-jarinya mulai meremas rambut Kris dengan kasar walaupun air mata tidak berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Kris yang tiba-tiba tersadar dengan kelakuannya segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat syok atas perlakuannya. Karena tersulut rasa cemburu Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan.

Kris melajukan kembali mobilnya dalam diam. Luhan terengah dan mengatur napasnya, matanya terpejam. Dia tidak berani untuk menatap Kris, antara malu dan takut. Luhan tidak menyangka Kris yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan selalu menuruti apapun kemauan Luhan, tiba-tiba menjadi liar.

Atau jangan-jangan Luhan memang belum mengetahui Kris yang sebenarnya.

Tbc

**A/n : saya sangat berterima kasih buat Readers-nim yang sudah membaca dan meriview ff karya-karya saya. Buat ff Kaisoo yang 'SUDDENLY LOVE' kemaren saya sangat malu, hwaa typo bertebaran bak kacang goreng. Saya minta maaf membuat readers-nim jadi bingung saat membacanya karena kecerobohan saya. Saya akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi, walau mungkin tidak akan sempurna.**

**Dan sekarang saya bawa Krishan ( Couple favorit saya ) mohon riview-nya, demi kelanjutan ff ini... saya maksa lho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

** Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**and other **

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 2**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Dia tak percaya sudah membentak Luhan, karena cemburu yang berlebihan dia tak sengaja berlaku kasar pada laki-laki cantik itu. Dan Kris teringat kembali kejadian di mobilnya tadi.

"Sial..." umpat Kris

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Luhan, Kris menyentuh bibirnya. Selama ini dia sudah menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Luhan, tapi ternyata baru saja dia lepas kontrol dan melakukannya. Kris berpikir mungkin setelah ini Luhan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Padahal selama ini Kris selalu menjaga Luhan dari apapun yang akan menyakitinya, tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang menyakiti Luhan. Bahkan pria cantik itu menangis karena dirinya.

Tapi melihat Luhan menceritakan tentang laki-laki lain dengan wajah bahagia membuat Kris benar-benar marah. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih dekat dengan Luhan bahkan sebelum dirinya mengenal Luhan. Kris benar-benar merasa cemburu. Dan sekarang orang itu datang lagi kehadapan Luhan, dan yang lebih parahnya laki-laki bernama Kai itu meminta Luhan-nya menjadi pacarnya.

Kris tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Kai hanyalah orang di masa lalu Luhan, yang sekarang ada untuk Luhan hanyalah dirinya, Kris Wu. Lagi pula apa kelebihan Kai dibanding dirinya. Level Kai berada Jauh di bawahnya.

* * *

Luhan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, hanya diam mematung. Perlahan Luhan menyentuh bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatan Kris. Ada sedikit luka di bibir bawahnya, Luhan mengerjap 'sampai seperti ini' gumamnya. Rupanya Kris menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras sampai terluka.

Kemudian tangannya beralih ke lehernya yang awalnya putih bersih dan sekarang sudah di hiasi beberapa bercak yang mulai keunguan.

"Aaah" Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Bayangan kejadian itu berputar di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kris melakukan hal itu, mana mungkin Kris melakukannya tanpa alasan. Jika alasannya hanya karena kesal pada Luhan seharusnya pria jangkung itu memukulnya kan, bukan menciumnya. Wajah Luhan memerah, entah kenapa satu kata itu –cium– sekarang menjadi sangat sensitif buat Luhan. See, kau jadi seperti seorang gadis Luhan.

"Hhh" Luhan menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, mencoba menetralkan otaknya yang mulai kacau.

Tadi Kris juga membentaknya, Luhan tidak percaya itu. Kris memang dingin dan juga galak pada orang lain tapi tidak pada dirinya. Walaupun tidak banyak bicara tapi Kris selalu perhatian padanya. Luhan pikir dia memang sudah membuat Kris sangat marah.

"seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan soal Kai padanya" gumam Luhan "Tapi dia bertanya, makanya aku jawab" Luhan menggedikan bahunya tak mengerti.

"tidak mungkin kalau dia cemburu kan" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"tapi kenapa?" Luhan sangat bodoh untuk hal seperti ini, dia tidak peka.

Luhan geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Kris cemburu? Apa masalahnya. Memangnya Luhan siapa-nya Kris. Kris baik padanya bukan berarti Luhan special kan. Entahlah? Luhan tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Biarlah Kris dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Eumm... ngomong-ngomong soal Kai. Luhan merasa banyak yang berubah pada laki-laki itu. sekarang dia semakin tinggi malah melebihi tingginya dan juga jadi sedikit tampan. Luhan hampir tak mengenalinya. Dan kulitnya jadi sedikit lebih gelap dan terkesan sexy. Luhan selalu ingin tersenyum jika mengingat Kai, sudah lama sejak terakhir ketemu Kai waktu Luhan kelulusan. Waktu itu tinggi Kai hampir sama dengannya.. kelulusan?

"Aaaaaa..." pekik Luhan, tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu,, yaaa tentang janji itu

* * *

Kris menunggu di depan rumah Luhan, berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya. Mobil semewah itu terparkir di depan rumah yang sangat sederhana, pemandangan yang begitu kontras. Tentu mengundang pertanyaan para tetangga di sekitarnya. Tapi jika hal itu sudah terlalu sering akan menjadi hal biasa, bukan?.

Seperti biasa Kris menunggu Luhan untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Tiba-tiba Kris merasa gugup, Kris takut dengan perubahan sikap Luhan setelah kejadian kemarin. Jangan-jangan Luhan akan membencinya dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padanya atau bahkan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Demi apapun Kris akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup seandainya itu benar terjadi.. Please jangan sampai Luhan membencinya..

CEKKLEEK..

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan munculah sosok yang dari tadi Kris tunggu, seketika tubuh Kris menegang. Luhan sempat terdiam sebentar di depan pintu ketika melihat Kris, tapi kemudian dia menghampiri Kris tapi tak memandang mata Kris.

Tanpa berkata Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan, dan Luhan pun masuk tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Kris memang biasa diam tapi Luhan, dia mendadak sunyi. Biasanya dia akan bercerita apapun pada Kris dan Kris akan mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

Kris tidak terbiasa dengan Luhan yang diam begitu, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dirinyalah yang telah membuat Luhan jadi pendiam seperti itu.

Luhan benar-benar sudah membencinya.

* * *

Luhan terus melihat ke luar jendela mobil Kris yang sengaja dibuka, tapi matanya sama sekali tak memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Karena otaknya sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

Tadinya Luhan berniat berangkat ke kampus sendiri, karena mungkin Kris tidak akan menjemputnya. Ternyata dia salah, bahkan Kris sudah menunggunya 15 menit lebih awal. Luhan sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Kris.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'_ batin Luhan, dia tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini, biasanya dia yang akan memulai percakapan tapi kali ini otaknya jadi blank, semua kalimat seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi sikap Kris terlihat biasa saja. Sepertinya pria itu tidak mengingat peristiwa kemarin sama sekali, di lihat dari tampang datar dan dinginnya yang kembali seperti semula.

"jangan-jangan hanya aku yang cemas dan menanggapi hal itu berlebihan. Bagi Kris kemarin itu hanya angin lalu. Hmmm" Luhan mendengus. Kenapa dia merasa kecewa, memang apa yang dia harapkan.

*********************************KrisHan In Love**************************************

"_Hyung" _Kai berlari menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja turun dari mobil Kris, yang langsung menyambut Kai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Hyung _sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Kai tidak menyadari aura gelap yang sudah mengelilinya. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Kris sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dulu menjauhi Kai.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kai kesal dengan kelakuan Kris. Jelas-jelas dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan, malah membawanya begitu saja.

Kris tidak menggubris teriakan Kai, dia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Luhan sedikit meringis karena ternyata genggaman tangan Kris terlalu kuat. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia takut Kris membentaknya seperti kemarin. Kai tidak tinggal diam, Kai yang keras kepala tidak mungkin membiarkan Kris membawa Luhan dengan mudah.

"Hyung kita sarapan sama-sama" Kai sudah berada di sebelah Luhan, mengikuti kemanapun Kris membawa pria cantik itu.

"maaf Kai, lain kali saja yah" tolak Luhan halus, tapi tetap saja membuat Kai kecewa.

Luhan sudah terbiasa menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi melihat tampang kecewa Kai membuat Luhan merasa tidak tega. Walaupun begitu Luhan lebih tidak bisa melawan Kris. Luhan tidak mau dua pria itu ribut lagi seperti kemarin karena dirinya.

"Sakit" ringis Luhan, cengkraman Kris benar-benar kuat sampai membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah. Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari perbuatannya.

"Kris" Panggil Luhan pelan, Kris menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang polos menurut Kris.

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kris kemudian, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan melupakan rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata Kris memang mengerti apa yang di inginkan Luhan hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Eum.. Kris mau apa, bagaimana kalau menunya sama" Luhan tersenyum manis.

Kris tertegun, tanpa Luhan sadari sedikit senyumannya telah memberikan efek yang besar bagi pria tampan di hadapannya. Kris merasa lega, jika Luhan tersenyum seperti itu berarti Luhan sudah kembali menjadi Luhan-nya. Luhan tidak membencinya, Kris bersyukur akan hal itu.

*********************************KrisHan In Love**************************************

"Sudah kau berhenti saja Kai, percuma. Kau pikir bisa mendekati Lulu semudah itu" saran Baekhyun, teman Kai.

"Yap, kau hanya membuang waktumu" Timpal Chanyeol, teman Kai yang bertubuh paling tinggi.

Kai hanya menyeringai mendengar komentar teman-temannya "Kalian pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu"

"Kau bisa apa? Kau tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan Kris. Daripada mengejar-ngejar yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin kau dapatkan, lebih baik dengan Kyungsoo saja yang sudah jelas berada di depanmu"

"Yaa, Byun baekhyun, kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama ku" protes laki-laki bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo, yang dari tadi hanya diam berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kyung, kenapa wajahmu memerah" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"wajah siapa yang memerah, bodoh"Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Chanyeol meringis, karena buku tebal milik Kyungsoo mendarat dengan mulus di kepala indahnya. Baekhyun malah tertawa keras melihat penderitaan temannya itu. Kai hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

"Kai, aku serius lho. Kau sangat serasi dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun masih berniat menggoda Kaisoo.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, mata sipit" cerca Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju" Chanyeol menambahi.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, dasar tiang listrik" Kyungsoo berniat memukul kepala 2 teman jahilnya itu, tapi mereka sudah berlari menjauh.

"Tidak kena" ejek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil memelet kan lidah mereka. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Awas kalian" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

Suasana menjadi canggung saat mereka tinggal berdua di tempat itu. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal " Jangan dengarkan mereka" ujar Kai.

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya "Aku kembali kekelas" ucapnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

*********************************KrisHan In Love**************************************

Diam-diam Luhan menemui Kai di taman, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada laki-laki itu dan dia tidak mau Kris tahu karena sermua pasti akan kacau. Kadang Luhan bingung dengan sikap Kris tapi Luhan tidak berniat mempertanyakannya, dari awal kebersamaan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa ada status.

"Aa _Hyung_ kau sudah datang" sambut Kai ceria.

"_ne_.." Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Kai terpana.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang Luhan begitu indah di mata Kai.

"_Hyung,_ aku kaget sekaligus senang sekali saat _hyung_ mengajak ku untuk bertemu di sisni" cengir Kai "aku tahu_ hyung_ pasti merindukanku" katanya percaya diri.

"_Ne,, ne_" senyum Luhan.

"Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan _Hyung_, aku sudah bertekad untuk menepati janjiku" ucap Kai semangat.

"Soal janji itu, Kai aku ingin bicara,,,,"

"Ee,, itu kedai _ice cream_" Seru Kai sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Kai sudah berlari begitu saja.

Luhan menghela nafas "Dasar anak-anak"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai membawa 2 _cup Ice Cream_ vanila dia memberikan 1 _cup_ pada Luhan.

"_Hyung_ masih suka _ice cream_ vanila kan?" Tanya Kai, Luhan mengangguk. Kai tersenyum puas.

"_Hyung,,_ laki-laki yang sering bersamamu itu apa tidak menganggumu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Maksudmu, Kris?"

"_ne,_ aku dengar dari para senior kalau Kris itu selalu bersikap seenaknya,apa dia tidak menindasmu _hyung_" Luhan menggeleng, tentu saja Kris tidak menindasnya, justru Kris selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan.

"Aku juga kaget saat orang-orang membicarakan tentang _Princess_ Lulu ternyata itu kau _hyung_, mereka pintar memberikan julukan" Kai terus mengoceh "Tapi kenapa mereka memberi julukan _Prince_ pada monster es itu, apanya yang Prince" umpat Kai.

Luhan meringis mendengar julukan monster es untuk Kris yang di lontarkan Kai.

"Kalian tidak berpacaran kan?" tanya Kai, Luhan melihat Kai, apa yang membuat Kai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Soalnya, banyak yang bilang kalau kalian_ couple_ paling sempurna. Aku rasa mereka sudah gila"

"Tidak juga kok" sangkal Luhan, kenyataannya Luhan dan Kris memang tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa.

"Sukurlah" ucap Kai lega.

"Oh iya, Kai aku ingin bicara"

"Bicara saja..."

"Tentang janji itu,,"

"_Hyung_ sudah mengingatnya, baguslah.."

"Soal itu... aku.."

"Waahh,, hujan _hyung_" Kai menengadah, dan tetesan air hujan mulai membasahi wajahnya, lagi-lagi Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Nanti saja lanjutkan bicaranya Hyung, setiap hari juga kita bertemu di kampus. lebih baik kita pulang sebelum hujannya semakin besar, aku tidak mau _hyung_ kehujanan dan sakit nantinya"

Kai sangat banyak bicara seperti dulu, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris. Itu yang Luhan pikirkan.

Akhirnya mereka pulang, dan Luhan gagal untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting itu pada Kai, karena kalimatnya selalu di potong oleh Kai.

* * *

Luhan tiba di rumahnya, tapi badannya sudah basah kuyup karena sesampainya di halte bis hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras. Badan Luhan menggigil kedinginan. Heechul yang melihat kondisi anaknya seperti itu langsung menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Ya ampun, kau dari mana" sergah Heechul sambil menyelimuti putra kesayangannya dengan handuk tebal "eomma pikir kau bersama Kris, tapi tadi Kris mencarimu"

"Kris ke rumah?"

"Ne, dia mencarimu._ Eomma_ tidak tahu harus jawab apa. _Eomma_ bilang mungkin kau bertemu temanmu yang lain"

"_Mwo_?" Luhan tersenyum kecut, _'matilah aku'_ batin Luhan.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu sana, nanti kau flu" perintah Heechul yang di balas dengan anggukan lemah dari Luhan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan langsung mengecek ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Luhan merutuki dirinya, kenapa sampai lupa membawa ponsel.

_'115 panggilan tak terjawab'_

Terpampang di layar ponselnya, tentu saja semua dari ID yang sama. Kris. Tidak ada pesan, karena Kris memang tidak suka mengirimkan sederetan kalimat lewat _sms_, dia lebih suka melakukan panggilan dan mendengar suara Luhan secara langsung.

* * *

Sejak kapan sang pangeran kita bertampang kusut, biasanya selalau perfect dan elegan. Untuk saat ini tinggalkan jauh-jauh image itu.

BRAKK

Benda persegi itu hancur setelah membentur tembok dengan keras. Emosi Kris sudah mencapai kepalanya setelah mendapat laporan dari salah satu pelayan suruhannya yang mengatakan melihat Luhan di suatu tempat bersama seseorang. Seorang pria berkulit gelap yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

Ternyata Kris tidak bisa meremehkan Kai. Sebelumnya siapa yang berani mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan keluar. Pantas saja Luhan tidak mengangkat telponnya, apa Luhan mulai mencoba pergi darinya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Kris ingin meledak. Kris semakin kesal jika mengingat Kai yang lebih dulu mengenal Luhan di banding dirinya.

Kai, lihat saja apa yang akan kau alami jika membuat sang naga marah, dan Luhan bersiaplah menerima hukuman dari naga yang sedang mengamuk.

**TBC**

**A/n: Up date... hwaa kenapa cerita nya jadi begini. Readers-nim mianh kalau mengecewakan. Pendekkah? Tiba-tiba otak saya buntu. Untuk rate entah bisa di rubah atau tidak.**

**Belum ada konflik yang berarti di chapter ini, mungkin chapter kedepannya bakal muncul konflik yang sedikit rumit. Harus kah muncul cast pengganggu lain selain Kai *dibakar Jongin*,,, misalnya cast yeoja. Gimana menurut readers-nim?**

**Akhirnya... buat Readers-nim yang udah ng'riview di chap pertama ( Mianh belum bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu) jeongmal gamsahamnida. Kalian penyemangat saya buat nglanjutin FF gaje ini. Mohon riviewnya lagi buat chap ini.. ^^**

**Gomawo... Annyeong XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**And many other..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T to M (masa?)**

**Chapter : 3**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**Happy Reading**

Terlalu sulit untuk anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun memahami situasi yang begitu rumit yang sedang dia hadapi. Semenjak matanya mulai memahami keindahan dunia di sekelilingnya yang dia ketahui hanya kasih sayang seorang ibu, lalu di mana seseorang yang biasa teman-temannya panggil papa. Semua teman-temannya memiliki papa lalu kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak.

"Papa Kris ada di China"

Jawab _mommy_-nya saat anak laki-laki tampan itu bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa di China, kenapa tidak di Canada bersama dia dan _mommy_-nya.

"_Mommy_ kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankah Kris mau ketemu papa?"

"Rilly _(really) _Horee. Kris mau ketemu papa..."

Bocah itu telalu polos dan tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Kau bermaksud menjual anakmu pada ayahnya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menjualnya, aku hanya mempertemukan seorang anak dengan ayah kandungnya, apa itu salah?"

"Lalu kau meminta sejumlah uang, bukankah itu sama saja"

"Kau kan kaya raya, kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya dengan memberikanku sejumlah uang itu. hanya 100 juta dolar? Apakah aku berlebihan untuk seorang anak yang paling aku sayangi" cairan bening mengalir di pipi wanita paruh baya itu, menangis tanpa suara.

"Baiklah sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh menemui Kris lagi. Ini yang terakhir"

Wanita itu tercekat, haruskah ia menyesali keputusannya. Atau ini memang yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jika terus bersamanya mungkin sang buah hati tak akan pernah hidup layak, dia hanyalah seorang janda miskin, tak bisa memberikan makanan dan pendidikan yang layak.

"_Mommy_ mau kemana lagi, bukankah kita sudah menemukan papa. Sekarang kita bisa hidup bersama-sama seperti kata mommy?"

"_Mommy_ mau kembali ke Canada baby, Kris tinggal di China bersama papa. Kris harus nurut apa kata papa, buat mommy bangga"

"Tidak mau, Kris mau sama _mommy_ juga sama papa"

"Tidak bisa _baby_, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti"

"Kalau begitu Kris sama_ mommy _saja"

"Bukankah Kris mau jadi laki-laki yang hebat, mau melakukan banyak hal, mau buat_ mommy_ bahagia. Jadi Kris harus tinggal sama papa di sini. Jadilah anak yang baik!"

"Jadi_ mommy_ bahagia kalau Kris jauh dari_ mommy_?"

"_Mommy_ bahagia kalau Kris berhasil jadi laki-laki yang hebat"

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Wu Yi Fan, putra tunggal Wu Zhou Mi"

"Kau harus menuruti aturan keluarga ini"

"Panggil aku ayah"

"Lupakan masa lalumu dan ibu mu. Anggap saja ibu mu sudah meninggal"

"Seorang wanita yang menjual anaknya demi uang tidak pantas di panggil ibu"

"Tapi dia ibuku"

"Dan aku adalah ayahmu"

Anak laki-laki yang ceria itu kini berubah menjadi pendiam. Setelah beberapa tahun sepertinya dia lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum.

"Paman Han dari dulu aku ingin bertanya, siapa anak yang bersamamu di foto itu?"

"Dia anak kesayanganku, namanya Xi Luhan, tampan kan?"

"Cantik"

"Anakku laki-laki Tuan muda"

"Hmmm... Dimana dia?"

"Di korea bersama ibunya"

"Tuan Wu aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di Korea"

"Bukan kah kau bisa melanjutkan di sini saja, untuk apa jauh-jauh. Kenapa harus Korea"

"Jika kau mengijinkan aku pergi ke Korea, Aku akan menuruti apa pun yang kau perintahkan, aku akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ini seperti maumu setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, dan aku berjanji... akan memanggil mu ayah."

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu"

"Terima kasih... Ayah"

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah Kris sedang menginterogasi-nya, Luhan merasa seperti terdakwa yang akan segera di vonis hukuman mati. Dari mana Kris tahu pertemuannya dengan Kai kemarin, padahal Luhan sudah melakukannya secara diam-diam, atau mungkin Kris hanya menebaknya saja karena ibunya mengatakan kalau dia bertemu teman yang lain.

Karena hujan kemarin tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak enak, dan sekarang malah di hadapkan dengan Kris dalam _'danger mode'_. Membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa, apalagi Kai" Luhan mencoba berbohong, yakin kalau Kris memang cuma menebak-nebak.

"Lalu kau kemana?" Kris tahu Luhan sedang berbohong.

"Aku..."

Hey... kenapa Luhan harus menjelaskan kemana dia pergi dan dengan siapa, memangnya Kris siapa. Dia hanya temannya, tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan Luhan sepenuhnya. Selama ini Luhan biasa saja dengak sikap Kris yang _overprotektiv_, tapi sekarang Kris mulai keterlaluan.

"Aku rasa kau sudah berlebihan Kris, kita ini teman bukan berarti kau berhak mengatur hidupku kan?" kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, membuat Luhan sedikit emosi dengan tingkah Kris. Dalam kondisi badan yang kurang sehat biasanya emosi Luhan cepat meningkat.

Kris mengeretakan rahangnya menahan amarah, sejak kapan Luhan membantahnya. Kenapa Luhannya yang manis dan penurut tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, apa hanya karena seorang Kai.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang lain..."

"Aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa Kris, berhentilah menggerutu. Lagi pula kau ini siapa, kekasihku juga bukan"

Brugkk

Kris membanting stirnya, dan memutar mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kampus mereka, padahal sebentar lagi mereka sampai di depan gerbang.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan" pekik Luhan terkejut dengan kelakuan Kris.

Luhan tahu Kris marah dengan perkataannya, tapi memang itu kenyataan. Luhan selalu menuruti apapun yang Kris katakan, dan selama ini dia tidak keberatan saat Kris berusaha menjauhkannya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Luhan merasa ada Kris saja sudah cukup.

Tapi Luhan mulai merasa tidak jelas, Luhan merasa seperti sebuah boneka yang di kendalikan oleh Kris. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris bersikap seperti itu, sedangkan Kris tidak pernah berkata apa-apa.

Kris terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang meneriakinya dengan panik.

"Kris hentikan, kita bisa menabrak"

"Kris aku mohon"

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di halaman sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah, Kris langsung turun kemudian menarik Luhan yang masih syok untuk keluar. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Kris menyeret pria cantik itu ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kris, tapi sia-sia. Kris membanting Luhan keatas sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan apartemen itu, setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu untuk memastikan Luhan tidak kabur.

Luhan yang di perlakukan kasar oleh Kris untuk pertama kalinya, merasa sangat terkejut. Oke, kamarin Kris hanya membentaknya, tapi sekarang mulai bermain fisik. Luhan mulai merasa takut. Luhan masih di posisinya tersungkur di sofa empuk itu sedangkan Kris berdiri dengan tegap di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam dan penuh kemarahan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong" desis Kris.

"Berbohong apa" Bisik Luhan tidak berani menatap Kris.

"Aku tanya kemarin kau bertemu siapa?"

"Kris aku sedang tidak enak badan, nanti saja kita bicarakan ini yah. Ini bukan masalah penting kan?" Luhan mencoba membujuk Kris, dan sekarang Luhan memang merasa sangat tidak sehat.

"Jawab aku" teriak Kris membuat Luhan terlonjak

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang hanya diam tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa membuat kesabaran Kris hilang. Dengan satu kali dorongan tubuh Luhan terhempas kebelakang membentur sandaran sofa yang untung saja empuk,dan tidak membuat Luhan terluka.

Tapi gerakan Kris yang selanjutnya Membuat Luhan terbelalak, kedua tangannya sudah terkunci oleh tangan besar Kris. Kris melumat bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran sama seperti waktu pertama kali Kris menciumnya. Luhan memberontak dengan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris di lengannya, tapi nihil.

"Hemmmphh" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri agar bibirnya terlepas dari lumatan bibir Kris, tapi Kris menekan kepalanya maju membuat Luhan semakin terdesak ke sandaran sofa.

"Emmmpphh,,, emmphhh" Luhan ingin menjerit tapi suaranya terbungkam, membuatnya frustasi. Air mata yang dari tadi dia tahan melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir di pipinya dan juga membasahi pipi Kris. Kris yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya langsung melepaskan ciuman liarnya, tapi wajahnya hanya berjarak 2 centi dari wajah Luhan.

Memandang genangan air mata itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku tanpa perasaan Kris?"Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kris tersentak. Kenapa Luhan berpikir kalau dirinya melakukan hal itu tanpa di dasari oleh perasaan.

Luhan menghapus kasar air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya, tapi air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir. Princess Lulu yang selalu tersenyum kini berurai air mata. Luhan baru akan mendorong badan Kris, tapi Kris sudah memeluknya sangat erat. Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Jangan pergi dari ku" Bisik Kris pelan tapi terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Luhan

"Aku mohon. Jangan pernah pergi dariku"

"Kris..." Luhan mendengar suara Kris bergetar, apa Kris menangis? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa?

"Ke-napa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihat mu bersama orang lain, aku tidak suka kau tersenyum kepada orang lain. Aku ingin kau hanya berada di sampingku. Karena aku..." Kris tidak tahu lagi kalimat apa yang bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya pada Luhan. Agar Luhan mengerti.

"Karena aku... mencintaimu" cukup satu kalimat dapat membuat Luhan merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya, _'apakah Kris baru saja menyatakan perasaannya'_

"Aku tidak peduli kau mencintai orang lain, asalkan kau tetap di sampingku" kalimat yang egois dari seorang pangeran es tapi Luhan sangat menyukainya.

"Kau pikir aku mau selalu di atur olehmu, jika aku tidak menyukainya"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan demi melihat wajah pria cantik itu. Mencari maksud dari perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak Kris mengerti.

Kenapa Kris merasa wajah Luhan sangat pucat.

"Ka-kalau aku mencintai orang lain aku sudah meninggalkan mu dari dulu" menatap mata Kris dari jarak sedekat itu membuat Luhan gugup.

"jadi?"

"_nado... saranghae_" Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat dunia Kris berhenti berputar untuk sementara.

Luhan merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi kirinya. Sentuhan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia merasa wajahnya sangat panas, entah karena sentuhan Kris atau yang lain. Tapi Luhan merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tapi tidak ada yang berubah.

Kris mengalihkan sentuhan tangannya dari pipi menuju kening Luhan, merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang meningkat, wajah Luhan semakin pucat apalagi di bagian bibirnya terlihat menggigil.

"Lu.." panggil Kris sedikit panik "Lulu kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan menakuti ku" Kris masih berusaha untuk tenang.

Luhan tidak menjawab, malah nafasnya semakin memburu seperti menahan rasa sakit. Dan tiba-tiba Luhan terjatuh di pangkuan Kris.

Oke sekarang Kris sangat panik, melihat Luhan pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Luhan. Luhan bangunlah " Xi Luhan..." Kris mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan tapi Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Kris tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membangunkan orang pingsan, dia tidak pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi orang itu adalah Luhan, membuat ketakutannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Dengan pikiran yang kacau dan perasaan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan-nya, Kris menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ keluar dari apartemen menuju mobilnya. Entah dia harus membawa Luhan kemana, mungkin kerumah sakit yang jelas dia ingin Luhan segera bangun. Keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu membuat pikiran Kris tidak sehat.

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

"_eommoni..."_

Tok Tok Tok

Heechul yang sedang tenang menonton televisi di kagetkan oleh teriakan dan ketukan pintu yang sangat keras. Sepertinya Heechul mengenal suara itu. Dengan rasa penasaran bercampur kesal karena acara bersantainya terganggu. Heechul membuka pintu depan rumahnya, mata bulatnya langsung di kejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"_Ommo,_ apa yang terjadi"

"_Eommoni_" Panggil Kris dengan nafas tersengal, Luhan masih di pangkuannya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah cemas Kris. Yang jelas ini pertama kalinya Heechul melihat wajah Kris begitu ketakutan.

"Cepat bawa masuk Luhan" perintah Heechul

Kris membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian Heechul datang membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Heechul mencelupkan handuk kecil nya ke dalam air dan meletakkannya tepat di kening putra kesayangannya itu. Kris hanya memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Heechul.

"_Aigoo,_ anak ini membuatku kaget saja" gumam Heechul di tengah kegiatannya.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris tidak yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya demam. Mungkin karena kemarin dia kehujanan. _Eommoni_ sudah melarangnya masuk kuliah tadi karena wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi dasar anak nya saja bandel" ujar Heechul

"Jadi merepotkan mu yah Kris" Walaupun Kris adalah putra dari bos Xi Hangeng suaminya, Heechul tidak pernah berbicara formal pada pria jangkung itu. Itu bukan gayanya. Tapi justru Kris sangat menyukainya. Heechul memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri bukan sebagai anak majikan.

"Kau mau kembali ke kampus, biar _eommoni_ yang menjaga Luhan. Sebentar lagi juga bangun. Panasnya sudah agak turun" Heechul memegang kening Luhan.

"Aku mau menjaga Luhan" ucap Kris, Yeah.. dari awal mereka memang tidak berangkat ke kampus kan, dan mana mungkin Kris bisa tenang meninggalkan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa. Panggil _eommoni_ saja di bawah" Kris mengangguk.

Kris merasa bodoh tidak menyadari kondisi Luhan dari awal, dirinya malah memperlakukan Luhan dengan kasar, menyeretnya dan membantingnya ke sofa.. kalau saja Heechul tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada anaknya.

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

Kai frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan Luhan di manapun. Apalagi si pangeran es yang selalu bersama Luhan juga tidak terlihat, membuat Kai berpikir kalau mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama. Sial, memikirkannya membuat Kai jadi tidak tenang.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang sangat menganggu pikirannya, tanda memar di leher Luhan. Kai bukan laki-laki polos yang tidak tahu tanda apa itu, mengingat sudah berapa banyak video-video bersampul polos yang dia lihat bersama Eunhyuk, kakak sepupunya. Walaupun belum pernah mempraktekannya secara langsung.

Sejauh mana hubungan Luhan dengan Kris, Kai penasaran tapi juga takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakitkan hatinya.

SREEETTT

Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri membuat kursinya bergeser dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang berdecit, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda di sampingnya menoleh.

"Aku mau pulang" Ujar Kai

"Eit, kelas kita belum selesai" Ucap Chanyeol tapi tidak di dengarkan oleh Kai, karena pria tan itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Huh, gara-gara tadi dia tidak bertemu Lulu. Kira-kira kenapa _Princess_ dan _Prince_ kita tidak masuk" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin mereka terkena macet..kkkk" Chanyeol menertawai ucapannya sendiri.

Pletak, satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Buat alasan yang lebih bermutu" protes Baekhyun.

"Mungkin mereka terlambat bangun" celetuk Chanyeol.

Pletak

"Mereka di cegat perampok"

Pletak

"AISH... Atau"

BUUUKK...

"Awww , _APPO_" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain, dasar _Babo_" Kyungsoo yang tadi hanya diam lama-lama gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan dua temannya yang sedikit bodoh menurutnya.

"E-eh kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Bukan urusan kalian. _Mood_-ku untuk belajar sudah hilang" Ketus Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekyeol yang saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian menggeleng maklum.

"Mau taruhan? menurutku Kyungsoo menyukai Kai" Cetus Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau aku menang kau menjadi pacarku"

Pletak "Awwww"

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

Hari sudah menjelang sore, tapi Luhan belum juga terbangun. Melihat wajah damai Luhan, Kris yakin kalau _Princess_-nya hanya tertidur jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Mata Kris tak pernah berpaling dari wajah cantik Luhan.

'_Nado saranghae' _bayangan satu kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya mampu mengukir senyum di wajah _stoic-_nya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur dan mengelus pipi lembut Luhan, lalu sentuhannya bergeser ke bibir mungil Luhan. Gerakan jarinya terhenti pada sebuh luka yang mulai mengering di sudut bibir itu. Kris menghela nafas.

'_itu hasil perbuatanmu Kris'_

"Enghhh" Luhan melenguh merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Menggerakan sedikit kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman membuat kerah bajunya sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan leher putihnya. Tidak, sekarang sudah tidak putih lagi '_Astaga' _.

Kris menatap horor melihat bercak-bercak di leher Luhan.

' _Apakah eommoni melihat ini' _batinnya.

Jika benar Heechul melihatnya, matilah kau Kris! Sudah menodai putranya yang tersayang.

Lain kali harus membuatnya di tempat yang agak tertutup._ Aigoo_ apa yang kau pikirkan, Ternyata sang pangeran yang tampan mulai menjadi _pervert_.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap dan perlahan membuka matanya. Kris hanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Luhan.

"Lu..." tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Enghhh" Luhan menyentuh handuk yang berada di keningnya dan mulai menegaskan penglihatannya "Kris"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa" walaupun ekspresi Kris datar, tapi nada suaranya bisa menggambarkan kecemasan yang dia rasakan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, ini dimana?" jangan sampai pertanyaan berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Luhan adalah '_kau siapa,aku siapa'. _Tidak akan lucu buat Kris.

"Tadi kau pingsan, ini di kamarmu" jawab Kris.

Luhan merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk danbersandar di sandaran _bed_-nya, di bantu oleh Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya " Aku haus"

"Aku ambilkan dulu'

"Tidak usah aku ingin kebawah"

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

Luhan tertawa sendiri menonton adegan yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Bagaimana bisa_ eomma-_nya meminta seorang pangeran membantunya untuk memasak makan malam. Heechul memang ada-ada saja. Padahal jika di rumahnya Kris tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kakinya di dapur apalagi menyentuh bahan-bahan makanan, yang dia tahu hanya hidangan lezat yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

Selama tinggal di Korea pun dia hanya memesan makanannya dari restoran. Atau sesekali makan bersama Luhan dan Heechul , tapi kalau untuk membantu Heechul di dapur, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"_Yaa,_ jangan masukan itu sekarang. Nanti sayurannya keburu lembek" bentak Heechul, Kris hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Kris balik ikannya biar tidak gosong"

"Iya"

"Coba kau cek nasinya Kris, sepertinya sudah matang"

"Iya"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kris yang menuruti sumua perintah _eomma-_nya_, _seenaknya saja _eomma-_nya memerintah tuan muda, dan kenapa Kris selalu menurut jika Heechul yang menyuruh.

Kris merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi saat bersama Heechul, sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dalam hidupnya. Walau selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya tapi Kris tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia sangat merindukan ibu kandungnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Kris hanya berharap ibunya sekarang hidup dengan baik.

"Luhan cepat makan ini, biar anak _eomma_ cepat sembuh.. aaa~~~"

Kris tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Heechul.

"Kau juga Kris, aaa~~~"

"a-apa"

"Cepat, sayur ini baik untuk kesehatan"

Terharu, bahagia, perasaan-perasaan seperti itulah yang saat ini menyelimuti hati Kris.

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

_**Sementara itu di suatu tempat di China**_

"Tuan muda anda mau kemana"

"Aku mau menyusul Kris _ge_ ke Korea, dia pergi terlalu lama. Aku merindukan dia"

"Tuan dan Nyonya pasti tidak akan mengijinkan"

"Siapa bilang aku mau minta ijin pada mereka"

"Apa, jadi anda mau kabur?"

"Bukan kabur, aku hanya berlibur sebentar"

"Kalau orang tua anda tahu mereka pasti marah besar"

"Makanya jangan sampai mereka tahu"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Oke.. _bye bye_"

"Tuan muda Hwang.."

"Astaga apa yang harus kulakukan..."

*************************KrisHan In Love*****************************

Kris merasa sangat bahagia dengan keadaannya saat ini, bagaimana tidak. Dia bisa tidur sambil memeluk _Princess_-nya seperti sekarang. Permintaan Heechul agar dirinya menginap saja diterimanya dengan senang hati. Lihat, dia jadi bisa menikmati malam ini berdua saja dengan orang yang tadi siang baru saja menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tidur dalam satu kamar dan ranjang yang sama.

Orang itu sekarang sedang memeluknya sangat erat. Menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Kris bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kris.."Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Hmmm"

"Kris belum tidur?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Ujar Luhan, tentu saja tadi dia sudah tidur seharian, mana mungkin malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan cepat

"Ingin aku melakukan sesuatu"

"Apa?" Luhan mendongak melihat wajah Kris dan saat itulah Luhan melihat Kris menyeringai membuat Luhan menjadi gugup.

"Kris ingin melakukan a-pa..."

Tangan Kris menarik dagu Luhan dan sedikit menunduk agar wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Meskipun cahaya di kamarnya temaram tapi Luhan bisa melihat sorot mata Kris yang seolah menariknya.

Jarak mereka semakin tipis, Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Menjilatnya, menghisapnya kemudian melumatnya. Kali ini Kris melakukannya sangat lembut, bukan ciuman penuh amarah seperti sebelumnya.

Tangan Kris mengusap tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat, sentuhan lembut dan perlahan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aahhhhh" desahan kecewa keluar bibir Luhan saat Kris melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka, tatapan sayu Luhan sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda membuat Kris ingin memakannya.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, tapi kali ini sasarannya adalah leher mulus Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasaan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Ngghhhhh" Luhan tak kuasa menahan desahan dari bibirnya, Kris mulai menjilat dan menghisap leher mulus itu, kedua tangannya bebas bergeriliya di punggung Luhan. Mengusap dan menarik tubuh Luhan agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Luhan menggelinjang, merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya dan terasa sangat panas. Tangannya menekan kepala Kris seakan meminta sang pangeran melakukan hal yang lebih padanya. Jemari kecilnya meremas surai emas Kris menyalurkan sesuatu yang membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaahhhh..." Kris sangat menyukai desahan sexy Luhan, membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Sekarang leher Luhan sudah di penuhi tanda miliknya, dan siapapun tak akan bisa merebut _Princess_ Lulu darinya.

"Mmmpphhh" desahan Luhan terbungkam karena sekarang bibir Kris sudah beralih lagi menciumi bibirnya. Lidah Kris menekan-nekan bibir Luhan meminta akses agar lidahnya bisa menjelajahi goa hangat milik Luhan, tentu saja Luhan mengijinkannya dengan senang hati.

Kris menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian, Luhan ingin membalasnya tapi Kris tidak mengijinkan itu, Kris menguasai sepenuhnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari kakinya sudah melingkar di kaki Kris. Tangan Kris menyusup kedalam piyama yang di pakai Luhan, mengusap punggung Luhan dengan gerakan perlahan namun seduktif, meremas pinggang rampingnya dan beralih mengelus perut rata Luhan.

Kris mengubah posisi mereka yang awalnya saling berhadapan sekarang Luhan berada di bawah tubuhnya. Luhan tidak bisa melawan ataupun membalas pelakuan Kris pada tubuhnya, dia hanya mampu mendesah dan menggelinjang menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Kris. Bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari gerakan jari-jari Kris yang mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu-persatu.

Jari tangannya menari-nari di atas dada Luhan mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan. Tangannya menemukan nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras karena sentuhannya, Kris menekannya dan meremasnya membuat Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak beraturan.

Luhan mulai memukul-mukul dan mendorong dada Kris, walaupun dia tidak rela untuk melepaskan pangutan bibirnya tapi saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen. Kris memandang Luhan yang berada di bawahnya, bibirnya sedikit tebuka dengan nafas terengah, mata Luhan menatapnya sayu.

Pandangan Kris beralih kebagian dada Luhan yang terekpos dengan jelas akibat perbuatannya. Nipple merah muda Luhan mencuat seakan menantang untuk di kerjai oleh mulut hangat Kris.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris tertegun dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Apakah dia boleh melakukan itu pada Luhan-nya. Apakah dia tidak sedang melakukan kesalahan. Apakah Kris harus menghentikannya atau melanjutkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris melakukan hal seperti ini, dan nalurinya sudah membawanya sampai sejauh ini.

"Krisshh" lirih luhan...

**TBC**

**A/n: AHAHA *ketawa nista bareng Heechul* Saya sengaja cut di tengah2 #di sembur Kris. Masalah kelanjutan 'aktivitas' KrisHan di atas tergantung readers-nim sekalian, gimana lanjut apa jangan?**

**Mianh kalau chapter ini sangaaaat membosankan, bagian awal itu cuplikan2 masa lalu Kris, saya cuma mau menceritakan garis besarnya tentang latar belakang kehidupan Kris, biar tidak terlalu misterius dan seperti alien. Setelah membuat Kris marah2 mulu, di sini si **_**naga tampan **_**mulai tenang.**

**Masalah cast pengganggu KrisHan ada yang ga suka kalau castnya yeoja, ada juga yang ga mau ada pengerecok lain, ada juga yang minta munculin Sehun atau Tao. Kayanya bakal muncul di pihak Kris kali ini, tuh sudah ada petunjuknya di atas pasti readers-nim yang pada pinter semuanya sudah bisa menebak.**

**Chap ini saya panjangin lho,, **

**Ternyata sampai chap inipun belum ada konflik yang berarti yah... wkwkwk. Oke dech, saya sangaaaaaat berterima kasih pada readers-nim yang sudah me'riview ff saya, saya doakan di murahkan rezeki..amiiinn...hehehehe**

**Terakhir saya minta riviewnya (lagi) dari readers-nim tercinta... Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Gomawo... Annyeong ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**And many other..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : M**

**Chapter : 4**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**NC for this chap, tidak dianjurkan bagi anak di bawah umur atau yang sering mengalami mual-mual setelah membaca Nc.**

**.**

**MAAF, bagi yang tidak suka NC, skip saja! **

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**HOT TIME READY?**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan hasrat dalam dirinya akibat perbuatan Kris, tapi kenapa pangeran tampan itu tiba-tiba malah menghentikannya.

Kris tersadar saat tangan Luhan menyentuh pipinya.

"Krissshhh" panggil Luhan lirih.

"Ma-af" ucap Kris ragu.

Luhan bingung apa maksud Kris berkata maaf.

.

.

Kris mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menguncinya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak, kaget dengan gerakan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Kris menurunkan wajahnya sampai hampir tak ada jarak dengan wajah bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Kris menerpa wajahnya, membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar.

Luhan mengerjap saat matanya sejajar dengan mata Kris. Luhan melihat tatapan mata Kris berkilat-kilat seperti seekor serigala yang kelaparan, yang akan memangsa apa saja yang berada di hadapannya. Luhan sadar kini dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam cengkraman serigala lapar itu, tapi Luhan tak ingin lari. Inikah sisi lain Kris yang tersembunyi di balik sikap dinginnya.

Kris melumat bibir Luhan dengan masih menatap ke dalam manik Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan harus menatap mata itu terlalu dalam, perlahan menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan bibir Kris yang semakin lama semakin liar.

Kris menekan tubuh bagian bawahnya , membuat desahan tertahan dari bibir Luhan. Sesuatu sudah mengeras di bawah sana, dan Luhan sudah tidak tahan untuk membebaskannya karena terasa sangat sesak.

"Emmmhhhh"

"Hheemmpp"

Kris masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan bibirnya mulai turun ke leher luhan namun hanya menjilatinya sampai ke bagian dada, tidak membuang waktu bibir Kris menjelajahi dada mulus Luhan sampai bibirnya menemukan sebuah tonjolan yang sudah sangat menegang, Kris menjilat dan mengemutnya.

"Ahhhhh,,,,ahhh".

Kris menghisap _nipple_ kiri Luhan dengan rakus seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, dan tangan kirinya dia lepaskan dari tangan Luhan, beralih ke _nipple_ kanan Luhan, mengelus dengan gerakan memutar menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat Luhan menggelinjang keenakan.

Tangan Luhan yang sudah bebas meremas rambut Kris dan menekan kepala Kris ke dadanya.

"Hahhh...ahh" hanya desahan-desahan yang mampu menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

Junior Luhan sudah benar-benar basah sekarang, Luhan menurunkan tangannya tidak tahan untuk menyentuh milinya, tapi Kris mencegahnya dan meletakan tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke miliknya, Luhan terbelalak ternyata milik Kris juga sudah sangat tegang sama dengan miliknya.

Luhan mengelus junior Kris dari luar celananya membuat Kris mendesah. Sebagai gantinya Kris melakukan hal yang sama pada junior Luhan, Kris menarik celana piyama Luhan sampai sebatas paha dan menampilkan milik Luhan yang sudah mengacung tegak. Entah bagaimana caranya kini celana piyama Luhan sudah terlepas seluruhnya dan menampilkan Luhan yang _full naked_, kecuali piyama atasnya yang masih menggantung di lengan Luhan.

Luhan sudah pasrah di bawah Kris, Kris mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju yang di pakainya sendiri sampai _full naked_ seperti Luhan. Sekarang milik Kris yang terlihat sudah menegang dan ingin segera di manjakan.

Kris menuntun tangan Luhan untuk memegang miliknnya, Luhan yang kaget saat telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal segera menarik tangannya tapi di tahan oleh Kris.

"_Just do it baby_" perintah Kris dengan suara erotisnya. Sungguh berbeda Kris yang biasanya sangat dingin bisa menjadi sangat panas dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan hanya Luhan yang dapat membuat Kris seperti itu.

Ragu-ragu Luhan memegang milik Kris tapi bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, dia hanya mengikuti naluri hatinya. Luhan meremas dan menaik turunkan tangannya seperti gerakan mengocok air dalam botol.

Perbuatan Luhan membuat Kris tak berhenti meracau.

"Oouuhh... Luh" hanya sedikit sentuhan dari jari-jari Luhan bisa membuat Kris begitu melayang, bagaimana jika miliknya berada di dalam _hole_ Luhan, hanya membayangkannya sudah membuat miliknya semakin menegang.

Luhan menggesek-gesekkan kakinya pada kaki Kris, tangan kirinya masih bermain di milik Kris. Mulut kris masih bermain di _nipple-_nya, terus menghisapnya bergantian sampai Luhan merasa _nipple-_nya sedikit kiri Kris sibuk menggerayangi paha dan bokong Luhan serta meremas-remasnya.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya, Kris langsung memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam hole Luhan, membuat Luhan merintih.

"Ahhh,, sakit"

Kris yang kaget dengan rintihan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Luhan. Mata Luhan terpejam menahan sakit, Kris merasa tidak tega tapi saat ini sudah tidak bisa di hentikan lagi.

"Lu,, apa sangat sakit" tanyanya khawatir.

Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Luhan, tapi itu malah membuat _hole_ Luhan terasa berkedut-kedut.

Luhan mengangguk tapi berujar "Tak apa Kriss" mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, tidak di pungkiri kalau sekarang pria cantik itu menginginkan yang lebih

"Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat" ucap Kris, kemudian meposisikan dirinya. Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan meletakkan di pundaknya, membuat hole Luhan terpampang dengan jelas. Kemudian miliknya dia arahkan tepat di depan hole merah muda itu, perlahan namun pasti Kris mendorong miliknya.

"Arrhhhh... sakit"

"Tahan Lu..."

Milik Kris sudah terbenam setenganya dalam hole Luhan, Kris menghentikannya sebentar menunggu Luhan tenang dan saat napas Luhan mulai teratur Kris bertanya "Aku lanjutkan ya Lu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan satu hentakan Kris memajukan pinggulnya dan miliknya sudah terbenam sempurna .

"Aahhh.. Krisssh sah-kit"

Luhan merasa tubuhnya terbelah terutama di bagian bawahnya, sangat sakit, perih dan ngilu. Milik Kris yang besar membuat _hole-_terasa penuh.

Kris mengecup bibir Luhan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Kris merasakan hangat menyelimuti miliknya di dalah _hole_ Luhan. Kris masih menunggu tanda dari Luhan untuk menggerakan miliknya, sambil terus melimat bibir Luhan.

Kris merasakan hole Luhan berkedut dan seolah menghisap miliknya. Udara malam itu semakin panas, Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Kris melenguh dan sudah tidak sabar untuk bergerak. Kris menarik miliknya sampai keluar setengahnya dari _hole_ Luhan kemudian menghentakaannya maju.

"Nnghhhh"

Luhan meremas bahu Kris, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang dia rasakan bersamaan. Dengan tempo pelan Kris memaju mundurkan miliknya, membuat Luhan gelisah.

"Le-bih cep..patth krisshh" racaunya.

Krish menyeringai "as you wish baby Lu"

Kris mempercepat genjotannya membuat tubuh Luhan ikut terguncang, dengat mata yang terpejam Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya tak berhenti meremas pundak dan punggung Krish. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ada hanya rasa nikmat.

"Aahhhh... Krishhh " Luhan menekan punggung Kris membuat dada mereka saling menempel, Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan, menciumi dan mejilati bahu, Leher dan cuping telinga Luhan, membuat pria cantik itu semakin menggelinjang.

"Di situh... Krishhh.. le-bihhh ce-phaattthh aaahhh" Luhan meracau sambil terus meremas bahu lebar Kris, saat sodokan Kris mengenai _sweetpot-_nya. Kris menyeringai merasa menang.

Luhan merasa miliknya terasa penuh " aahhhh.. Krishhh akuh hahhhhh" cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dari miliknya dan berceceran di perut Kris, di iringi hembusan nafas lega Luhan.

"Kau keluar Lu, aku belum. Sebentar lagi" ucap Kris sambil terus mempercepat sodokannya , Kris merasa miliknya mulai berkedut-kedut " Haahhh Luuuuuhh" bersamaan dengan memanggil nama Luhan Kris menyemprotkan cairannya dalam hole Luhan.

Kris ambruk menimpa tubuh Luhan di bawahnya, Luhan memejamkan matanya lelah. Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, cara yang di lakukan Kris untuk membuatnya tertidur, ternyata berhasil.

Kris bangkit dari posisinya, dengan hati-hati dia memakaikan piyama Luhan dan memakai bajunya sendiri. Kemudian dia ikur berbaring di samping Luhan. Di kecupnya kening_ Princess_-nya, sambil memeluk Luhan Kris ikut memejamkan matanya.

Luhan sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan tak ada yang bisa merebutnya lagi.

.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

Kai berdecih, tidak melihat Luhan sehari saja membuatnya lesu. Dia harap hari ini bisa melihat Luhan dan mengobrol dengannya. Tapi wajah muramnya segera berganti dengan senyuman, waktu di taman kemarin Luhan mungatakan kalau dia sudah ingat tentang janjinya dulu, itu artinya sekarang Luhan sudah menjadi pacarnya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Kai tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Well sekarang dia bisa mengambil Luhan dari laki-laki bernama Kris itu, dan Kris tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Luhan sudah memilihnya.

'_Itukan Cuma pikiranmu Kai'_

******KrisHan In Love******

Luhan berjalan tertatih di bantu oleh Kris yang menggandeng pundaknya. Ia kesulitan berjalan karena setiap kali melangkah pemuda cantik itu merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada_ hole-_nya. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir kalau kejadian semalam adalah sebuah mimpi, karena saat bangun pakaian mereka masih melekat dengan utuh pada tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kris.

Luhan menghela nafas lega walaupun wajahnya sangat memerah karena malu, bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Kris hanya karena mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang. Namun ketika Luhan merasakan seluruh badannya remuk dan _hole-_nya perih juga bercak-bercak keunguan di leher pundak dan dadanya, Luhan sadar kalau kegiatannya denga Kris semalam nyata, mereka benar-benar sudah melakukannya.

Luhan terngiang-ngiang suaranya sendiri yang mendesah memanggil nama Kris, huhh dan itu membuatnya sangat-sangat malu dan tidak berani menatap wajah Kris. Tapi Kris terlihat biasa saja, sikapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan saat bangun tidur Kris malah mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan mengucapkan '_selamat pagi'_ dengan entengnya tanpa rasa canggung.

'_Dia manusia apa bukan sih'_ pikir Luhan. Tapi justru karena sikap Kris yang cool seperti itu membuat rasa canggung Luhan juga berkurang. Walaupun mukanya masih akan memerah saat bertatapan dengan Kris.

Saat Luhan salah tingkah di depan Heechul karena _eomma_-nya itu menanyakan cara berjalannya yang aneh, dengan santainya Kris mengatakan kalau kaki Luhan kram. Luhan melongo _'apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih meyakinkan'_ anehnya Heechul cuma mengangguk-angguk ber 'Oh' ria. Untung Luhan memakai syal untuk menutupi bercak di lehernya, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan di lakukan Heechul jika melihat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wah lihat _Prince _dan _Princess _ mesra sekali, aku iri"

"ereka memang serasi"

"Mereka sempurna, andai aku bisa dekat dengan mereka"

"Hmm.. itu tidak mungkin"

Luhan hanya tersenyum saat dirinya dan Kris melintas di depan mahasiswa lain yang berkerumun di koridor. Luhan mendengar semua opini-opini mereka tentangnya dan Kris, juga tatapan kekaguman dari mereka.

Luhan ingin sekali menyapa dan mengobrol dengan teman-temanya yang lain, nyatanya dia juga hanya orang biasa bukan _Prisncess_ seperti yang mereka katakan. Dia tidak punya singgasana atau mahkota juga pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya. Dirinya hanyalah anak seorang karyawan biasa. Bahkan di rumah dia selalu membantu ibunya mencuci piring.

Jika mereka menyebut Kris _Prince, _ baru benar. Karena Kris memang seorang tuan muda. Luhan juga heran kenapa tuan muda seperti Kris mencintai anak karyawan ayahnya sendiri, yaitu dirinya.

Kris semakin mendekatkan tubuh Luhan pada tubuhnya saat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal menghampiri mereka. Kris mendengus. Kai melihat Kris yang sedang merangkul pundak Luhan dengan pandangan tidak suka, begitupun Kris yang merasa kehadiran Kai sangat mengganggu. Kris memang ingin membuat perhitungan dengan laki-laki itu, tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"_Hyung_ baik-baik saja, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?" tanya Kai pada Luhan tapi matanya menatap tajam Kris.

"Ah..iya" jawab Luhan seadanya, dia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

"_Hyung_... kau bilang sudah ingat tentang janji itu kan, berarti mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku" ucap Kai tegas, membuat Kris melotot.

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Kris tidak suka dengan ucapan Kai yang seenaknya membuat pernyataan, Luhan hanya miliknya.

"Ah.. Kai sepertinya kau salah paham tentang janji itu"

"Apa maksudnya salah paham, _hyung_ bilang akan menjadi pacarku setelah aku lulus. Dan sekarang aku sudah lulus berarti mulai sekarang _hyung_ pacarku"

"tapi..."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Luhan _hyung_-ku" ujar Kai menarik Luhan dari dekapan Kris membuat Luhan meringis.

"Aahh,," Luhan menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau yang harus melepaskan tanganmu dari Lulu" Kris melihat Luhan dengan khawatir, dia tahu Luhan kesakitan sedangkan Kai tidak.

Kris memegang tangan kiri Luhan dan Kai memegang tangan kanan, sungguh adengan yang dramatis. Seperti adegan drama yang sering Heechul tonton. Dua pangeran yang memperebutkan satu putri.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menjauh dari Luhan _hyung _, karena mulai sekarang ada aku yang akan selalu menjaganya" Kai menarik Luhan ke arahnya.

"Itukan menurutmu. Dan hanya aku yang akan menjaganya" Kris menarik Luhan balik.

Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik diantara dua lelaki itu, mereka tidak sadar perbuatan mereka membuat Luhan tersiksa menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah.

"Jangan seenaknya. Luhan _hyung_ sudah berjanji akan menjadi pacarku"

"Ck.. itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu" Kris tersenyum miring.

"Kris, Kai. Kalian jangan membuat keributan di sini" Luhan coba menghentikan mereka, sebenarnya Luhan risih dengan keadaan ini, orang-orang sudah menonton mereka, sangat memalukan diperhatikan karena hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah _hyung, _ayo kita pergi dari sini" ujar Kai.

"Bocah tengik, lepas atau kau mati"

"Kau mengancamku, hanya itu yang kau bisa? Dasar pecundang"

"Kau bilang apa?" Kris mendengus.

Kai tersenyum remeh "Sepertinya kau suka julukan itu pe-cun-dang" kai menekankan kata-katanya "Kau tidak sadar telah membuat Luhan _hyung _ terkekang selama ini, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu tidak pantas berada di samping Luhan _hyung"_

"Kau" Kris menarik Luhan lagi tapi dengan segera Kai menarik Luhan kearahnya, karena gerakan yang terlalu cepat membuat Luhan terhuyung.

"Arrhhh" pekik Luhan.

Kris yang melihat Luhan kesakitan spontan melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Kai menyeringai merasa menang, dia pikir Kris sudah menyerah.

Kai langsung mearik Luhan pergi menjauh dari Kris. Kris mengepalkan tangannya melihat Kai membawa Luhan, jelas terlihat kalau Luhan menahan sakit karena Kai berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Kai tunggu"

"Ayo _hyung _sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari monster es itu"

"Sebentar aku..."

"Bocah sialan..."

BUGHHH

"AAAA"

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak, begitu juga Luhan. Luhan membekap mulutnya melihat Kai tersungkur di lantai. Kemudian dia melihat Kris yang sedang menatap Kai penuh amarah.

Ternyata satu tinju dari Kris telah mendarat di wajah eksotis Kai, Kai mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Mungkin ada beberapa giginya yang goyang, mudah-mudahan saja tidak sampai terlepas.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku marah" Ujar Kris tajam.

Kai mendengus.

Kris melirik Luhan yang masih terlihat syok, Kris menghampirinya dan tanpa di duga Kris menggendong Luhan _bridal style, _jika menuntuntunya Kris tidak akan bisa membawa Luhan cepat pergi dari sana, karena kondisi Luhan yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat.

Orang-orang kembali berteriak. Bukan ketakutan seperti tadi tapi histeris melihat momen Krishan.

"Kris turunkan aku"

"Kenapa?"

"Semua melihat, aku malu"

Kris cuma menampilkan _smirk_-nya membuat Luhan merona _"That's good"_

.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

"Aisshhh"

"Aku bilang juga apa, kau jangan membuat masalah dengan Kris" tutur Baekhyun sambil mengoles obat merah pada luka Kai di sudut bibirnya.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan waktu _high school _dulu. Kalian tahu aku ini jago berkelahi. Kalau tidak ada Luhan _hyung _di sana aku pasti sudah menghabisi monster es itu" umpat Kai kesal.

"Wajah sudah hancur begini masih mau sombong"

"Awwwwww" Kai meringis saat Baekhyun sengaja menekan lukanya.

"Kalian tidak percaya, aku tidak berani menghajarnya karena tadi ada Luhan _hyung_" elak Kai.

"Jadi kau takut Luhan membencimu jika memukul Kris. Dengan itu kau mengakui kalau Luhan lebih memilih Kris" timpal Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau Luhan pasti memilihku"

"Lalu...?"

"Luhan _hyung_ akan ketakutan jika melihat perkelahian di depannya. Aku ingat itu"

"Tapi jika Lulu memilihmu, sekarang yang sedang mengobati lukamu itu dia. Buktinya dia malah bersama Kris sekarang meninggalkan kau sendirian..kkkk" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Malang sekali nasibmu nak" ejek Baekhyun..

"Itu karena monster itu membawanya paksa. Cih dia menggendong Luhan _hyung _di hadapanku"

"_Ommo_, romantisnya"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya padamu" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum _babo -_nya.

"Lakukan sana sama nenekmu" ketus Baekhyun.

Kai Cuma menggeleng mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bisa di pastikan akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Kyungsoo aku tidak melihatnya?" sepertinya Kai baru manyadari kalau pemuda bernata bulat itu tidak bersama mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cuma mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban _'tidak tahu'_.

******KrisHan In Love******

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya duduk di pinggir jalan, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu dia tiba di tempat yang sangat asing baginya tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Padahal dia berangkat dari China sampai ke Korea ini dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara bahasa Korea. Yang dia tahu hanya '_annyeonghaseyo' _dan _'saranghaeyo'_.

Alhasil sekarang dia jadi kebingungan untuk menanyakan alamat yang ingin di tujunya, karena orang-orang juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Pemuda itu ingin menangis tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya, lihat sekarang saja penampilannya sudah seperti anak-anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, menyedihkan. Seumur hidupnya dia selalu di perlakukan dengan mulia, tapi sekarang dia tidak jauh dari kata pengemis. Hanya demi bertemu dengan seseorang, seorang anak yang manja nekat pergi ke tempat yang asing seorang diri.

Dia ngedumel dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, tak peduli orang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia berjingkat saat merasa tepukan seseorang di pundaknya. Seorang wanita paruh baya mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbicara padanya, tapi pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Maaf nyonya saya tidak mengerti yang anda katakan" tuturnya pelan, putus asa.

Wanita itu terbelalak " Kau dari China?"

Sang pemuda hanya menatap wanita itu kaget "Nyonya juga dari China?"

"Oh Bukan, suami saya yang orang China, apa kau tersesat anak muda?"

"Iya, saya datang ke sini untuk mencari seseorang, tapi saya tidak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana"

"Bahaya sekali anak muda sepertimu berkeliaran di tempat asing sendirian tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Banyak orang jahat yang memanfaat kan kesempatan pada orang-orang seperti mu ini, jadi hati-hatilah" baru pertama kali bertemu, wanitu itu sudah cerewet.

"Iya, _xie xie_"

"Aku juga punya anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mu jadi sewaktu aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sini aku jadi teringat dia" wanita itu tersenyum " Jadi kau mau kemana? biar aku tunjukan alamatnya"

"Saya mau ke sini" pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar _note_ dari saku jaketnya, kemudian menunjuknnya pada wanita itu.

"Seoul International University" wanita itu mengeja "Kau akan menjadi pelajar di sana?"

"Tidak nyonya, saya hanya mencari seseorang"

"Anakku juga mahasiswa di sana"

"Kebetulan sekali"

"Kau jalan saja lurus ke arah sana, ada halte kau tunggu saja Bus di sana. Yang ke arah kanan, iya siapa nama mu nak?"

"Nama saya Hwang Zi Tao. _Xie xie_ nyonya" pemuda bernama Hwang Zi tao itu membungkuk.

"Sama-sama " wanita itu tersenyum "Ya sudah, hati-hati. Pemberhentian kedua kau baru turun, ingat!" pesannya sekali lagi.

"Iya nyonya. _Xie xie...Xie xie_" Hwang Zi Tao" mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sambil membungkuk.

******KrisHan In Love******

"Luhan _hyung, _selamat. _Hyung _ lulus dengan nilai tertinggi" Kai tersenyum lebar, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti kau juga harus menyusulku. Jangan berkelahi terus, sekarang kau sudah tingkat 2 berusahalah belajar lebih keras lagi"

"_Ne hyung, arraso._ _Hyung _juga harus jaga diri baik-baik, nanti tidak akan ada aku yang menghajar preman-preman yang menganggangumu"

"_Ne.."_

"_Hyung, _ a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja, apa?"

"A-aku ingin _hyung _menjadi kekasih ku"

"_Mwo, _aish kau ini masih kecil sudah bicara hal seperti itu" Luhan mengacak rambut Kai sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius _hyung"_

"Kau ini masih sekolah, belajar dulu yang baik setelah lulus baru pikirkan hal seperti itu"

"Tapi terlalu lama, aku harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi"

"Bersabarlah..."

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau _hyung"_

.

.

.

Kai mengacak rambutnya prustasi, mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan 2 tahun yang lalu, kalau di pikir-pikir kalimat Luhan bagian mana yang menyatakan kalau Luhan berjanji akan menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan hanya menyuruh Kai belajar lebih giat dan berhenti berkelahi.

"_Belajar dulu yang baik __setelah lulus__ baru pikirkan hal seperti itu"_

Apa kalimat itu. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar, Luhan memang tidak pernah berjanji akan menjadi kekasihnya setelah dirinya lulus, Luhan hanya mengatakan Kai boleh mencari kekasih jika Kai sudah lulus. Jadi Kai memang sudah salah mengartikan kalimat Luhan.

_What the hell _dengan janji itu, tak peduli Luhan berjanji atau tidak Kai akan tetap menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : **_**Annyeong**_**... ^^ saya balik lagi bareng Krishan. Waaa apa itu di atas *ngumpet di kolong meja* sesuai permintaan**_** readers-nim**_** saya lanjutin **_**Nc**_**'nya walaupun jadinya hancur lebur.. mianh saya sudah keluarkan semua kemampuan saya buat bikin **_**Nc scene**_** yang perdana ini,,huhuhu **

**Tapi buat yang ga suka **_**nc**_**,,**_** mianh**_** jg skip aja dech,,soalnya lebih banyak yang pengen di lanjut tuh **_**nc**_**'an Krishan-nya.**

**Ceritanya membosankan yah atau malah ga nyambung?,,,haha ga tau dech. Sebenernya saya ragu **_**post chap**_** ini, antara masukin **_**nc scene**_**-nya apa ga. Tadinya ff ini mau bertahan di **_**rate**_** T, tapi ga tau kenapa saya jadi kebablasan..haha gara-gara Krishan *modus otak **_**yadong**_*****

**Tebakannya pada bener tapi si panda baru nongol dikit nih, susah banget mau munculin tuh anak, belum jelas Tao apanya Kris.**

_**TO Readers-nim : jeongmal gamsahamnida**_** sudah me**_**-riview **_**ff saya ini. Satu **_**riview **_**kalian sangat berharga dan merupakan semangat buat saya lanjutin ff ini, saya usahain bales **_**riview-nya **_**kecuali **_**guest **_**maaf ya ga bisa di bales satu-satu. Tapi saya pasti baca koq dan jadi inspirasi juga buat lanjutin ceritanya.**_** Gamsahamnida readers-nim *deep bow***_

_**Annyeong ^^ ***_


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**Taozi**

**And many other..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 5**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon, Luhan hanya memperhatikan yang di lakukan Kris tanpa berniat bertanya apa-apa. Walaupun Luhan sangat penasaran siapa yang menelpon Kris. Wajah Kris terlihat serius.

"Anak itu, selalu merepotkan orang lain" gumam Kris.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Luhan akhirnya, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Hhhh" Kris menghela nafas " Tidak" Jawab Kris singkat.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, Luhan tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran Kris, tapi dia tidak mau memaksa Kris untuk cerita.

"Semua baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja Lu" ucap Kris lembut sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut kris. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Luhan merasa Kris menjadi lebih lembut sekarang, ekspresi wajahnya pun tak sedingin sebelumnya. Luhan selalu mendapati Kris sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Luhan pikir ada yang salah dengan sikap Kris. Tentu saja Kris seperti itu hanya pada dirinya, jika dengan orang lain Kris tetap saja Kris yang dingin dengan _pokerface _andalannya.

.

.

.

Kris melirik Luhan yang berjalan di sebelahnya, melihat wajah Luhan yang mengkhawatirkannya sungguh sangat manis. Kris tidak pernah membayangkan kalau pria cantik itu kini telah menjadi miliknya. Dulu dia hanya bisa menahan Luhan di sisinya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya, selalu ketakutan Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Walaupun rasa takut itu masih ada tapi setidaknya Kris sudah tahu perasaan Luhan terhadapnya.

Kris memandangi _smartphone_ di tangannya sebelum memasukkan benda persegi itu ke dalam saku _coat_-nya, ekspresi wajah Kris kembali berubah setelah mengingat pembicaraannya di telpon baru saja. Kris tidak menyangka kalau 'anak panda' itu akan menyusulnya ke Korea, membuat semua orang di China panik mencarinya.

Huang Zi Tao, Kris tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan anak itu, biarpun orang tua Tao meminta dia menjaga putranya di Korea, Kris tidak suka jika kedatangan anak itu hanya akan mengganggu ketenangannya. Lebih bagus kalau Tao tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Akan lebih baik kalau dia tersesat di Korea dan memutuskan kembali ke China.

Hey, bukannya Kris jahat, tapi Kris benar-benar akan repot jika 'anak panda' itu sampai menemukannya apalagi saat Kris bersama Luhan.

"Umm.. Kris" panggil Luhan, Kris menoleh dan mendapati mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya "Kris melamun yah?"

"A.. Tidak" Kris sadar kalau suaranya terdengar gagap "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Kris berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Iya" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangauk.

.

.

.

Kris tidak mengantar Luhan kerumahnya malah mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah lain, membuat Luhan bertanya,

"Kris seharusnya belok kiri" Luhan mengingatkan, mungkin saja Kris lupa karena dari tadi Kris terlihat tidak fokus. Tapi Kris tidak menjawab hanya melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Kau mau makan siang di mana?" tanya Kris

"_Ne?_"

"Mau makan siang dimana?"

"Um, di tempat biasa saja"

Seharusnya Kris mengatakan kalau mereka akan makan siang dulu jadi tidak membuat Luhan bingung, atau mungkin seharusnya Luhan yang ingat kebiasaan Kris yang selau bertindak tanpa mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

.

SEOUL INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY

Pemuda itu membaca plang besar yang terpampang di depan bangunan besar itu, mata pandanya berbinar.

"Hore, aku menemukannya. Kris ge aku " tanpa ragu dia melangkah melewati gerbang dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak akan sulit menemukan orang seperti Kris, karena tingginya yang di atas rata-rata juga wajah dan warna rambutnya yang berbeda tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sudah hampir setengah jam sosok Kris belum juga terlihat, pemuda bernama Tao itu terlihat sudah sangat kesal. Seharusnya akan lebih mudah jika dia bertanya langsung ke bagian informasi, itupun kalau dia bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan atau dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa di mengerti oleh mereka. Ya ampun ternyata hidup di tempat asing lebih sulit dari pikirannya.

Tao hanya berpikir pergi ke Korea, bertemu Kris, mengungkapkan kerinduannya dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak memikirkan bagian tersesat dan masalah bahasanya.

Tao berkeliling menyusuri bangunan Universitas itu, penampilannya yang sedikit mencolok menarik perhatian mahasiswa yang lain, tentu saja mahasiswa mana yang pergi ke kampus dengan tas ransel besar seperti orang mau kemping atau kabur dari rumah.

"Permisi" sapa seseorang menepuk bahu Tao. Tao menghentikan langkahnya, dia jadi ingat pesan yang selalu di ucapkan paman Han, jika ada orang asing yang menepuk bahu mu mungkin saja orang tersebut sedang mencoba menghipnotismu dan punya niat jahat. Jadi sebaiknya tepuk balik bahu orang tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba Tao berbalik _'jangan pandang orang itu, apalagi matanya'_ Tao memejamkan matanya dan menepuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul bahu orang itu.

"Aaaa,, Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan" bentaknya sambil meringis.

Tao membuka matanya, dia melihat seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya meringis. Tentu saja Tao tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan karena berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Rasakan itu" cibir Tao.

"Eh, jangan sok bicara bahasa asing, kau pikir aku tidak mengerti" ujar orang itu menggunakan bahasa China, membuat Tao melotot

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" herannya.

"Kau pikir akau bodoh, aku bisa bicara bermacam-macam bahasa" katanya sedikit sombong "Kecuali bahasa binatang"

"Kau mau menghipnotisku kan, ayo mengaku saja" tuduh Tao yakin.

"Hipnotis apa? makanya jangan terlalu banyak menonton film" orang itu mengusap bahunya yang seperti mau patah, tentu saja Tao sudah terlatih dalam hal seperti itu, dari usia 5 tahun pemuda bermata panda itu sudah belajar Wushu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menepuk bahuku, kata paman Han kalau ada orang menepuk bahu berarti orang itu mau menghipnotis"

"Apa? Siapa itu paman Han? Aku cuma mau membantumu karena kulihat kau sedang kebingungan. Kau malah memukulku tanpa perasaan"gerutu laki-laki itu kesal.

"Benarkah?" selidik Tao curiga.

"Lagi pula kalau ada yang pantas di curigai itu kau"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau bukan mahasiswa di universitas ini kan?"

Tao mengangguk, mungkin benar dia sudah salah jangan harap Tao akan merasa bersalah karea telah memukul orang yang tidak berdosa, anggap saja itu kecelakaan.

"Sudah kuduga, aku ingat wajah-wajah penghuni kampus ini"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu Kris _ge_, aku sedang mencarinya"

"Kris..." pria itu mengusap dagunya berusaha mengingat.

'_Dasar banyak gaya'_ umpat Tao dalam hati_ 'Kalau mau berlagak sedang berpikir harusnya dia menyentuh kepalanya kan, memangnya otaknya ada di dagu'_

"Maksudmu Kris?" pria itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Tao menghela nafas "Kau pikir tadi aku mengucapkan nama siapa ? sepertinya aku bertemu orang yang salah" Tao melengos pergi, tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya derngan orang yang sejak awal sudah tidak jelas itu._ 'otaknya memang di dagu'._

"Tunggu aku tau dia, di sini siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Aku akan membantumu"

Tao tidak yakin kalau orang itu bisa membatunya menemukan Kris, tapi dari pada sendiri tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuan orang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan ya" ucap pria itu.

"Nama ku Huang Zi Tao, aku baru datang dari China" ucap Tao tanpa membungkukan badannya

'_dasar tidak sopan'_

"Nama ku Kim Junmyeon, tapi biasanya orang memanggilku Suho" pria bernama Suho itu tersenyum.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya _'Jauh amat dari Junmyeon jadi Suho'_ tapi_ whatever._

"Yah, kau benar-benar dari China? Aku pikir China gadungan"

'_itu sih kau'_

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang Kris tidak langsung mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumah, dia malah membawa Luhan ke apartemennya. Luhan tidak berani bertanyia lagi, karena Kris hanya akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Luhan duduk di sofa memainkan remot televisi memindah-mindahkan chanelnya, mencari acara menarik, Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena semua acara membosankan menurutnya.

Luhan ingat sofa yang dia duduki adalah tempat pertama kali Kris dan dirinya saling mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing, mengingatnya membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. Kris keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat kalau dia baru saja selesai mandi dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan handuk kecil putih di menutup rambutnya. Kris hanya memakai celana panjang santai berwarna abu-abu dan kaos putih tipis.

Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan bisa merasakan aroma sampo dari rambut basah Kris, membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Kris menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Luhan, Luhan yang kaget dengan perlakukan Kris yang tiba-tiba hanya menggeleng.

Luhan benar-benar merasa Kris telah berubah banyak, Kris jadi semakin berani -berani menyentuh Luhan- dan mungkin sedikit _pervert_, lihat saja sekarang pria tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan tangan besarnya memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

Luhan merasa kalau kesehatan jantungnya akan mulai terganggangu mulai sekarang. Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati posisinya saat ini, sedangkan Luhan duduk dengan tegang, dia tidak berani menyingkirkan Kris darinya walaupun tindakan Kris tersebut membuatnya sulit bernapas saking gugup. Bahkan Luhan tidak berani bergerak sedikit saja. Sosok Kris yang dingin, dan seram di hadapan orang lain berubah jadi Kris yang manja dan _pervert_ di hadapan Luhan.. Luhan sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi acara televisi di depannya, dia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya agar Kris tidak mendengar debarannya yang tidak karuan.

"Lu.." Panggil Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"A,apa" jawab Luhan gugup.

"_Sorry_"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, Kris meminta maaf untuk apa.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Menyesal karena apa?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa Kris?" suara Luhan memelan, dia mengerti maksud Kris dengan kata 'melakukan', wajahnya kembali memerah.

"I-itu aku.."

"Hmmm" Kris bergumam menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Ti-tidak"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya "Apakah itu jawaban mu yang jujur atau terpaksa"

"A-aku jujur, aku tidak menyesal"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan dan berusaha menatap mata Luhan, Luhan yang awalnya melihat Kris segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk, Luhan yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan juga terasa panas.

Kris tersenyum, dia senang melihat tingkah Luhan di saat seperti itu. Yah bukankah Kris memang selalu suka apapun dan bagaimanapun Luhan?

"Kau adalah milikku, sebenarnya walaupun kau tidak suka aku akan tetap melakukannya" Kris menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Luhan semakin gugup. Kris memang egois.

"Bercanda" ralat Kris, tidak sepenuhnya bercanda sih. Selama ini Kris memang selalu melakukan sesuatu terhadap Luhan sesuka hatinya kan. Hanya saja kali ini Kris sedikit takut Luhan terluka karena tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

.

"Kau menipuku kan" celetuk Tao geram pada Suho.

"Jangan sembarangan, memangnya aku ada tampang penipu" Suho tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu mana Kris _ge_, kau bilang akan membantuku bertemu dengannya, dasar pembual" umpat Tao.

"Itu salah Kris, kenapa di saat kita mencarinya dia malah tidak ada. Biasanya dia selalu bersama Lulu"

"Siapa Lulu?"

"Oh iya, dia itu_ Princess_ kami di universitas ini, dia cantik dan bersinar. Tapi sayang si naga itu ingin menguasainya sendiri. Huh dasar licik" gerutu Suho ngelantur.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Tao tidak mengerti dengan ocehan Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Lulu, jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang" Suho bergumam sendiri.

"Hey..."

"Lulu sudah pulang. Berarti naga mu juga sudah pulang" lanjut Suho,Tao mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau lanjutkan saja besok acara mencari Kris _ge_ mu, sekarang dia sudah pulang. Dan sayangnya aku tidak tahu alamat rumahya" Suho menepuk bahu Tao dan berlalu pergi.

Suho merasa sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada Tao kalau mencari Kris akan di lanjutkan besok, lalu kenapa Tao masih mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?"

"Kalau aku tidak bertemu Kris _ge_ aku mau tinggal dimana. Di sini aku tidak kenal siapapun" rajuk Tao.

"Mau bagaimana lagi"

"Setidaknya izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu satu malam saja"

"Ah benar, kau mau menginap di rumah ku. Bagus ayo"

Tao tidak menyangka kalau Suho akan mengijinkannya menginap dengan mudah, Tao pikir dia harus merayu dulu atau orang Korea menyebutnya dengan _aegyo,_ Tao pernah melihatnya di drama Korea yang dia tonton. Tao ingin mencurigai kebaikan Suho itu tapi sekarang bukan saatnya berprasangka buruk, mungkin saja orang bernama Suho itu tulus. Mungkin orang Korea memang baik hati.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal yang baru saja di hantam badai, sangat berantakan sama sekali tidak enak di lihat apalagi di tinggali. Tapi empat orang itu terlihat nyama-nyaman saja dengan suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian bereskan rumah ini sebelum dia pulang" ucap seorang laki-laki bermata bulat sambil membaca bukunya santai.

"Biasanya kau yang akan melakukannya untuk kami kan" jawab laki-laki bermata sipit yang sedang asyik menonton tv dengan posisi tiduran di sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau dia mengomel aku tinggal menyumpal kupingku..hehe" laki-laki berkulit gelap terkekeh.

"Aku setuju" sahut laki-laki bertubuh paling tinggi.

"Aku pulang" sebuah suara menginterupsi, seseorang yang di maksud 'dia' oleh keempat laki-laki itu.

"Yaa, kenapa berantakan sekali"

"Suho_ hyung_ sudah pulang" tiba-tiba pria tinggi berkulit putih berlari dari dalam kamarnya "_Hyung _kenapa kau terlambat? Aku sudah lapar. Empat orang itu tidak memberiku makan" celotehnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun kelaparan, sudah membuat rumahku berantakan malah asik bersantai-santai" omel Suho, tapi sayang tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkan dengan baik. Suho menggeleng sepertinya kesalahan besar membiarkan mereka tinggal di rumahnya.

Tao yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai merasa tidak enak, sebenarnya dia sedarng berada di tempat apa.

"_Hyung_ dia siapa?" Sehun menun juk Tao.

"Oh iya, Sehun dan kalian berempat. Aku membawa penghuni baru, tapi cuma semalam ini saja" empat orang yang di maksud menolehkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah duduk berjejer di sofa panjang di ruang tv sedangkan Suho berdiri di hadapan mereka bersama Tao.

"Namanya Tao, dia dari China. Jangan mencoba mengobrol dengannya karena percuma dia tdak mengerti yang kalian ucapkan"

Mereka Cuma saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Tao, mereka adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai dan aku hanya menerima uang sewa perbulan tapi karena kau turis asing jadi aku kasih murah tarif untuk satu malam saja"

"Maksudnya?"

"Rumahku ini terlalu besar di tempati sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewakan semua kamar yang ada kepada mereka, mereka juga mahasiswa di SIU, kecuali Sehun dia masih _High School_" jelas Suho "Walaupun sering membuat onar tapi mereka tidak berbahaya" Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Maksudnya aku harus bayar?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku meminjamkan kamar secara gratis, dari pada di hotel di rumahku lebih murah" Suho tersenyum penuh arti.

Tao menghela napas, sudah dia duga mana mungkin ada orang yang begitu baik mengajaknya menginap tanpa imbalan apapun. Dari pada di tempat seperti itu bersama orang-orang aneh lebih baik dia menginap di hotel mewah yang nyaman. Masalahnya dia tidak tahu dimana letak hotel bisa-bisa dia tersesat lagi.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

.

Kris mengelus rambut Luhan yang sudah tertidur di kakinya dari beberapa jam yang lalu, Kris tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai _princess_-nya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 6 tapi Kris tidak tega untuk membangunkan Luhan jadi dia memutuskan menelpon Heechul agar wanita paruh baya itu tidak khawatir karena putranya belum juga pulang.

"Iya_ eommoni_, Luhan bersamaku"

"..."

"Iya, aku mengerti"

PIPP

Kris mengakhiri panggilannya. Kris menggeleng, ibu-ibu itu memang cerewet tapi Kris senang mendengar ocehannya, ada semacam perasaan hangat di sekitar dadanya.

Kris tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah cantik Luhan, bahkan saat tertutup pun mata Luhan masih terlihat indah, hidung mancungnya yang mungil dan bibirnya yang kisable.. Kris menyentuh bibir merah muda luhan, seringaian tercetak di wajahnya. Jiwa _pervert-_nya muliai bangkit, Kris tidak peduli kalau dirinya menjadi _OOC_ jika itu di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan melenguh merasakan sentuhan di sekitar wajahnya, tapi dia terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Luhan merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan selama dirinya di samping Kris. Luhan tidak sadar justru Kris lah yang harus di khawatirkan. Pria itu bisa 'memakannya' kapan saja.

.

.

.

Luhan mengucek matanya, rasanya dia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Luhan mengedarkan matanya manyapu ruangan yang terasa asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu menindih perutnya, Luhan merabanya '_tangan? Ha..'_

Luhan baru ingat terakhir kali dia terjaga, di apartemen Kris. Tentu saja sekarang dia berada di kamar Kris dan tangan itu tangan pemilik kamar tersebut. Berarti sekarang dia sedang tertidur di pelukan Kris. Jangan tanya kenapa dia ada di kamar itu, karena seingat Luhan dirinya tidur di sofa.

Luhan ingin melihat jam weker di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur Kris, jadi dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari perutnya, tapi ternnyata Kris malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmmm" Kris bergumam merasa tergangganggu dengan pergerakan Luhan.

"Kris sekarang jam berapa?"

"Masih malam Lu, kau tidur saja"

"_Eomma_?"

"Tenang saja aku sudah memberitahunya"

"Tapi..."

"Hmmm" Kris semakin mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak bisa di sangkal kalau Luhan merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Kris yang hangat.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

.

"Mana Suho _Hyung_, tumben pagi-pagi sudah menghilang" Kyungsoo menyusuri ruang makan itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Suho _Hyung _sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" jawab Sehun dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Anak China itu memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat berangkat" sahut Baehyun yang sedang sibuk menangkis 'serangan' Chanyeol yang sedang memaksanya agar mau di suapi "Park Chanyeol berhentilah, aku bukan anak bayi. Aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Sekali saja Baekhyun _baby_,,aaa"

"_Shireo.._."

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Baekyeol _couple._

"Ngomong-ngomong Suho_ hyung_ menemukan anak yang mirip panda itu dari mana?"

"Aku dengar anak China itu datang ke Korea untuk mencari Kris, dan Suho_ hyung_ membantunya"Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong roti selai coklat kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi untuk memulai sarapannya.

"Memang apa hubungan mereka?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu" ujar Kyungsoo tak acuh.

"Suho _hyung_ memang seperti itu, membawa orang asing ke rumah dan malah membantunya mencari monster naga itu. Aishh selera makanku jadi hilang gara-gara kalian membicarakan monster itu" rutuk Kai kesal.

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka berdua_ stand by_ di depan gerbang, padahal Suho sudah memberi tahu Tao kalau Kris tidak mungkin datang sepagi itu, tapi dasar Tao tidak sabaran. Akhirnya kaki Suho yang jadi korban kesemutan dan pegal-pegal. Kadang-kadang Suho heran sendiri dengan_ hobby_-nya yang sedikit aneh, yaitu membantu orang lain, memang ada _hobby_ seperti itu? Bahkan Suho baru mengenal Tao kamarin siang tapi dengan suka rela dia menemani anak itu mencari Kris.

"Itu mobil Kris" seru Suho sambil menunjuk mobil Kris yang baru saja memasuki gerbang SIU.

"Ayo cepat kita hampiri" Tao sangat bersemangat, akhirnya dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia cari. Tergesa-gesa dia berlari menghampiri mobil yang baru saja berhenti di tempat parkir Universitas itu. Di belakang Suho mengikutinya setengah berlari.

.

.

.

Kris baru saja membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kris _ge_"

Kris belum lupa dengan suara itu, seketika dia memutar tubuhnya ke sumber suara dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ck.." Kris berdecih "Kenapa dia bisa tau tempat ini"

"Kris ge, dari kemarin aku mencarimu, aku bahkan sampai tersesat untung ada orang ini" cerocos Tao menunjuk muka Suho dengan tidak menepis telunjuk Tao dari depan hidungnya karena dia sedang asik memandangi wajah cantik Luhan di pagi hari.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Apa maksud _gege_, tentu saja aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan mu. aku merindukanmu"

"Orang tua mu sangat cemas. sebaiknya kau pulang"

"Susah payah aku ingin bertemu dengan _gege, gege_ malah menyuruhku pulang. Aku tidak mau" ucap Tao dengan wajah cemberut, dia melirik seseorang di samping Kris "Siapa perempuan ini?" tuduhnya.

Luhan yang merasa di tunjuk oleh orang tidak dia kenal membelalakan matanya, bagaimana pun juga dia seorang pria walaupun orang-orang sering menjulukinya _princess_.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum kau dan orang tuamu menyusahkan ku" Kris meraih tangan Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Tao di tempat parkir.

"Kris _ge... gege. _Tunggu" Tao berkacak pinggang kesal, dari dulu sikap Kris tidak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa_ gege_ malah pergi dengan perempuan itu" Setidaknya Kris harus menghargai usahanya yang nekat pergi sendiri ke Korea demi bertemu dengannya.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_ 'Perempuan yang mana? Itukan Lulu'_

**TBC**

**.**

**A/n: Up date lamaaa? Mianh, seminggu ini saya sibuk (sok sibuk) pertemuan keluarga besar..kkk baru pulang kemarin dari bogor capek... dan langsung ngebut ngetik chap ini (malah curcol, abaikan),, mianh kalau jadinya mengecewakan dan ga sesuai keinginan readers-nim.. *bow.**

**Di chap ini Kai ga muncul, giliran Tao dulu dech.. duch alur ceritanya lambat yah, bikin bosen readers-nim, mianhaeyo X(, saya juga mohon maaf di chap kemarin ada typo penulisan marga Tao,...harusnya Huang jadi Hwang.**

**Gomawo buat review readers-nim di chap2 sebelumnya, saya menerima saran readers-nim benar2 membantu saya., ^^**

**Special Thanks : dragonalpaca00, aspirerainbow, ockta1810, , Wu Lian Hua – Lyn Wu, edogawa ruffy, yuunicorn, BLUEFIRE0805, utsukushii02, asroyasrii, Fujoshii203, miszshanty05, ByunnaPark, nstunggadewi, RirinSekarini, zoldyk, vynyuk, hyona21, ssnowish, , chuapExo31**

**Kiela Yue, mellody, lisnana1, hunhanie, weirdkrease, Dugundugun, KiaraHan, ThegorgeousLu, dd, Ryeolu, luhan Deer, penghulu Kaisoo, .id, naya, Baekkid, ,Guest juga.**

**Riview please..XD**

**Gomawo, annyeong ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**Taozi**

**And many other..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 6**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki yang menghampiri Kris di parkiran itu, dia berbicara bahasa China dan sepertinya sangat mengenal Kris. Apa hubungan Kris dengan laki-laki itu. Kenapa Kris terlihat sangat kesal melihatnya dan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Haruskah dia bertanya pada Kris.

Kris tetap menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat parkir itu, saat menoleh Luhan masih bisa melihat laki-laki bermata panda itu masih mencak-mencak dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit sepertinya mengucapkan beberapa umpatan entah pada siapa. Mungkin Kris.

"Kris, siapa dia?" Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Jangan perdulikan, tidak penting" jawab Kris datar.

"Apakah dia dari China? apakah saudara mu? Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia?" Luhan tidak menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara tanpa menoleh " Lu, aku benar-benar tidak suka membahas dia"

Luhan menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan jika bertanya pada orang seperti Kris. Luhan hanya bisa memandang punggung lebar Kris yang terlihat tegang, menebak-nebak raut wajah Kris saat ini. Apakah ada yang di sembunyikan laki-laki yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu padanya. Jika ada, apakah itu sesuatu yang penting? Jika penting harusnya Luhan tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan Kris" lirih Luhan pelan, walaupun samar Kris masih bisa menangkap kalimat yang di ucapkan Luhan dengan nada kecewa. Kris tersentak mendengarnya. Apakah sikapnya sudah menyinggung pria cantik itu.

Kali ini Kris menoleh demi melihat princess-nya, Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan di matanya. Bukannya ingin ikut campur masalah pribadi Kris, hanya saja jika Kris mau terbuka padanya Luhan merasa senang sekali. Walaupun itu bukan masalah penting.

.

.

.

Keadaan ini sungguh membuat Kris terganggu, dia tidak suka Luhan murung gara-gara dirinya. Tapi Kris memang sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membicarakan masalah anak bernama Tao itu, lagi pula Kris merasa kalau hal ini tidak penting untuk Luhan. Tao sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, setidaknya itu harapan Kris.

"Aku selalu menceritakan apapun walaupun Kris tidak bertanya. Aku hanya ingin Kris juga begitu"

"Hhh, Aku hanya tidak suka membicarakan dia Lu., bukan maksud ku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Kris tidak mau..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya menghindari menatap wajah Kris. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi sensitif begini.

"Baiklah Lu, tapi kita pergi dulu dari sini" Kris tidak nyaman berada di tempat itu, sekarang mereka masih di koridor dan banyak mahasiswa lain yang lewat, yang membuat Kris kesal setiap dari mereka akan menyempatkan mencuri-curi pandang wajah Luhan, membuat Kris tambah _badmood_ pagi ini.

Kris membawa Luhan ke taman belakang universitas, tempat yang cukup sepi dan aman bagi Luhan dari tatapan-tatapan laki-laki mesum, menurut Kris. Kris mengajak Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kalau Kris tidak mau membicarakannya tidak apa-apa" Luhan mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, kali ini Luhan bersungguh-sengguh, dia tidak mau memaksa jika itu memang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kris. Luhan bisa melihat itu dari wajah Kris.

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia sangat keras kepala dan sangat menganggu bagiku, biarpun begitu dia anak yang baik, itu kesanku saat pertama mengenalnya" Kris memulai ceritanya, Luhan menoleh melihat wajah Kris, Kris menatap Lurus seperti menerawang.

"Saat pertama kali tiba di China, aku selalu menyendiri, karena tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan yang asing di sekitarku, Kemudian Tao datang sebagai sepupuku. Dia sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam, manja dan egois. Tapi kehadirannya sedikit memberi warna dan membuat hariku tidak terlalu membosankan" Kris menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengehembuskannya secara perlahan, memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya, Luhan masih menunggu Kris melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Suatu hari di ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Aku juga sama tapi perasaan ku padanya hanya sebatas kakak pada adik. Aku pikir dia juga sama hanya salah mengartikannya"

Luhan menegang, jadi Tao menyukai Kris. ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Entahlah, baru kali ini Luhan merasakannya. 'Apakah ini perasaan yang sama dengan Kris saat aku berdekatan dengan orang lain?'cemburu? Luhan menggeleng, mencoba menepis pikiran anehnya,

"Ternyata anak itu serius, dia bahkan mengatakan ingin bertunangan dengan ku pada paman dan bibi, orang tuanya. Awalnya aku tenang saja karena pasti mereka akan menentang perasaan anaknya, tapi melihat paman dan bibiku memperlakukan Tao yang selalu memberikan apapun yang anak itu mau, sepertinya mereka bisa saja mengijinkan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi"

Kris mendengus " Sejak saat itu aku menjadi sangat membencinya, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya"

Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, di satu sisi Luhan merasa senang ternyata Kris tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada anak bernama Tao itu, tapi di sisi lain Luhan merasa khawatir bagaimana kalau orang tua mereka mengijinkan pertunangan Kris dan Tao yang _notabene-_nya saudara sepupu. Luhan diam saja dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya.

"Lulu.." Panggil Kris menyentak lamunan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menganggu kita" ucap Kris tegas.

"Tapi,"

"Kau ingat, tak ada satu orangpun yang aku biarkan mendekatimu" Luhan merasakan tangannya di genggam sangat kuat oleh Kris "Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menjauhkan mu dari ku" nada suara Kris terdengar sedikit menakutkan di telinga Luhan "Walaupun kau sendiri yang ingin pergi, aku tak akan mengijinkannya, kecuali aku sendiri yang melepaskanmu"

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya mematung membiarkan tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Kris. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Kris yang membuatnya nyaman.

******KrisHan In Love******

"Aghhh, kesal kesal kesal" Tao berguling-guling di lantai sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

Gara-gara insiden tadi pagi, Tao jadi marah-marah dan Suho lah yang jadi pelampiasannya. Sudah datang pagi-pagi buta ke kampus, malah tidak mengikuti kelas satu pun karena Tao memaksa Suho kembali kerumah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hari ini tidak ada kelas juga terkena imbasnya.

Niatnya ingin bersantai di rumah malah terganggu oleh gerutuan Tao yang tidak mereka mengerti. Biasanya merekalah yang paling berisik di rumah besar itu, sekarang mereka mendapat saingan baru, mending kalau mereka mengerti apa yang di ocehkan anak China itu, jadi bisa menimpali. Hanya Suho yang mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Tao, tapi orang itu hanya tenang-tenang saja membuat Chanbaek gemas.

"_Hyung,_ lakukan sesuatu" Rengek Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa, _'bolos satu hari asik juga'_ pikirnya.

"Lakukan apa?" Suho membuka sebelah matanya.

"Anak itu berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar suara tv dengan jelas" protesnya "Aku tidak bisa memarahinya, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan" pout Baekhyun.

"Dia juga menghalangi pemandanganku hyung, mending kalau Baeki yang terlentang di lantai itu _sexy_" Ujar Chanyeol yang mendapat glare dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, dia sedang kesal. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk membujuknya" Ujar Suho pasrah "Aku juga kehabisan kata-kata, persediaan kosa kata bahasa China ku sudah habis" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, Suho tidak bisa di andalkan rupanya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku main ke luar saja" Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi "Kupingku mulai iritasi"

"Aku juga" sejak kapan Chanyeol tidak mengikuti apapun yang di lakukan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh saat pulang nanti" Suho terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu berikan uangnya padaku, nanti aku belikan sesuatu untukmu_ hyung_"

"Hhh.. Lupakan saja" cibir Suho "Dasar perhitungan"

"Hehehe" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa kompak.

.

.

.

Tao benar-benar tidak percaya kalau orang yang bersama Kris tadi adalah seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya, orang itu terlalu cantik dan tubuhnya terlalu imut seperti perempuan. Suho bilang namanya Luhan dan dia juga keturunan China. Tao ingin tahu apa hubungan Kris denga Luhan, sikap Kris begitu posesiv tidak seperti padanya yang selalu galak dan dingin.

'_Jangan-jangan dia sudah memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk menggoda Kris ge, menjijikan sekali'_

Tao tidak menyangka akan di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Kris, bahkan gege-nya itu mengusirnya untuk kembali ke China, walaupun Kris memang tidak pernah bersikap manis, tapi kali ini Kris sungguh keterlalauan. Sikap Kris sangat kasar dan membuatnya kesal. Apa karena orang bernama Luhan itu, jika benar Tao tidak akan membiarkannya.

Harusnya Kris menyambut kedatangannya ke Korea dan merasa terharu karena usahanya atau mungkin kenekatannya. Bukan meninggalkannya seperti tadi, itu kejam sekali.

Tao menelungkupkan tubuhnya masih di lantai, Suho membuka matanya karena suasana yang mendadak hening. Di liriknya Tao yang diam tidak bergeming.

"Oi, kalau mau tidur ke kamarmu sana!" perintah Suho.

"Siapa yang tidur, bukannya kau yang tidur dari tadi" tukas Tao, ternyata anak itu memperhatikan yang di lakukan Suho.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mataku" Suho mengelak. Dia berdiri, menghampiri dan berjongkok di samping badan Tao.

"Jadi Kris itu siapa mu? sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan mu?"

"Dia calon tunangan ku" jawab Tao yang sukses membuat Suho terbelalak.

"Ah benarkah, Tapi selama ini Kris sangat dekat dengan Lulu, apa itu artinya Kris menjadikan Lulu yang ke dua. Keterlaluan sekali, dia tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Lulu, padahal dia sendiri sudah punya kekasih, dasar" dengus Suho kesal sendiri.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Tao mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau bilang kau calon tunangan Kris, berarti kau pacarnya kan?, tapi yang aku lihat dia menyukai Lulu. Jadi Kris selingkuh"

"Kris ge menyukai pria itu?" gumam Tao dengan nada sedih.

"Eh, maaf bukan maksudku" Suho menyesali kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin Kris _ge_ menyukainya, aku yakin Kris_ ge_ hanya tertarik sementara saja"

"Bukannya itu sama saja, tertarik dengan suka apa bedanya" guman Suho.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mendekati Kris _ge_" ucap Tao semangat.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mendekati Kris, dia itu seram. Kau saja aneh mau bertunangan dengannya. Dia tampan sih, tapi tetap saja" oceh Suho membuat Tao mendelik "Yang harus di singkirkan itu justru Kris dari Lulu"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula inikan bukan urusanku "Suho beranjak "Ohya, sepertinya kau akan tinggal lebih lama, jangan lupa uang sewa kamarnya" senyum manis Suho terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata panda Tao.

"Tsk..."

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

Luhan memasukkan kembali _smartphone-_nya ke dalam saku setelah membaca sebuah pesan, Kris tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari gerak-gerik Luhan.

"_Appa_ pulang dari China, katanya mau mengurus sedikit masalah di Korea" ujar Luhan sebelum Kris bertanya.

Tanpa di jelaskanpun Kris tahu urusan apa yang akan di urus ayah Luhan itu.

"_Eomma_ menyuruh Kris kerumah, _appa_ ingin menemuimu"

"Paman Han ingin bertemu"

Luhan mengangguk, Kris bisa menebak kenapa pria paruh baya itu ingin menemuinya. Sebenarnya Kris malas membahas masalah yang sangat tidak penting baginya itu, tapi jika Paman Han -laki-laki yang di hormatinya- yang berbicara, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah" Kris mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum, dia juga sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, jarang sekali ada kesempatan karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja di China. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh hangat ayahnya yang sangat ia ridukan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi, mungkin satu pesan lagi dari _eomma-_nya, pikir Luhan. Ternyata satu panggilan dari nomor baru, dengan ragu Luhan menerima panggilan.

"Hallo?" sapanya pelan. Kris memperhatikannya.

Luhan menjadi gugup setelah mendengar suara di seberang sana "Aaa,, ada apa" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Kris memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah aneh Luhan.

"Siapa?" Suara besar Kris tepat di telinga Luhan membuat pria itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Ah..Eumm,, sepertinya salah sambung" ujar Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya begitu saja.

'_dari mana dia tahu nomor teleponku'_ batin Luhan.

"Ganti saja nomornya, mungkin orang iseng" Kris mengambil _smartphone_ dari genggaman Luhan tapi dengan segera Luhan merebutnya kembali.

"Iya, tapi nanti saja Kris"

Kris terlalu berlebihan, Luhan sulit mengingat nomor telepon bahkan nomornya sendiri, akan sangat repot kalau di ganti lagi. Kris mengepalkan tangannya, sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit curiga atau penasaran, dari reaksi Luhan sepertinya itu bukan panggilan salah sambung.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

Laki-laki itu memencet _speed dial_ di ponselnya berulang-ulang tanpa putus asa,

"Aih,, bukan kah barusan dia menjawab telponnya" ujarnya kesal "Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa di hubungi"

"Kalau di tekan sekeras itu, sebentar lagi juga ponselmu akan rusak Kai" ucap pemuda di sampingnya jengah, tapi Kai tidak mendengarkannya.

"Susah payah aku mendapatkan nomor Luhan _hyung_, pas di telepon dia cuma bilang _'Hallo'_ kemudian di tutup lagi, menyebalkan" gerutu Kai lagi.

"Sudah jelas kan kalau dia tidak suka mendengar suaramu"

"Yaa, Kyungsoo-_ah_, jangan berkata kejam dengan muka datar begitu. Itu membuatku semakin tertekan"

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli, matanya kembali fokus pada buku tebal ditangannya.

"Mungkin jaringannya _error,_ atau dia sedang ada kelas? Nanti saja aku telepon lagi" oceh Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kirim pesan saja, siapa tahu dia membalasnya"

"Ish, Aku ingin mendengar suaranya bukan membaca tulisannya. Lagi pula kalau pesan di ponsel kan semua hurupnya sama"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau pesan itu menggunakan tulisan tangan Luhan _hyung_ boleh saja..kkkkkk" Kai tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, kenapa pikirannya jadi ngelantur.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya _'aku rasa otak mu yang error , bukan jaringannya'_.

"Dia pasti sedang bersama Kris" ucap Kyungsoo membuat raut wajah Kai berubah gelap.

"Yaa, kenapa mengatakan hal yang merusak _mood _ ku" protesnya.

"_Mianh, _aku sengaja sih" oceh Kyungsoo santai, anak ini benar- benar.

Rasanya ingin sekali tangan Kai melayang ke kepala bocah dengan mulut 'pedas' di depannya itu, tapi entah kenapa Kai tidak bisa melakukannya. Padahal jika itu Baekhyun atau Chanyeol, Kai pasti sudah menghadiahinya dengan jitakan bertubi-tubi jika duo reseh itu membuatnya marah. Kai hanya bisa diam menekuk wajahnya, lagipula kenapa mulut 'pedas' Kyungsoo tidak sesuai dengan wajah _innocent-_nya. Membuat Kai prustasi.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

Luhan me-_non aktif_-kan smartphone-nya, dari tadi nomor baru itu terus menghubunginya, Luhan yakin suara itu suara Kai. Untung saja Luhan memasang _silent mode_ jadi Kris tidak menyadarinya. Luhan takut kalau Kris akan mengamuk lagi kalau tahu yang menghubunginya adalah Kai, atau siapapun itu. jadi lebih baik Luhan berbohong saja kalau itu panggilan salah sambung, berbohong demi kebaikan di anjurkan bukan. Walaupun tidak boleh juga, Luhan akan tetap melakukannya. ^^ Daripada naga ngamuk.

Luhan sampai di rumahnya bersama Kris, baru saja Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah, Luhan sudah melesat ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu Kris terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Kris belum sempat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan seperti biasanya, Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan pasti sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"_Appa_..." panggil Luhan setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, benar-benar persis anak kecil.

Heechul dan Hangeng –suaminya- yang sedang berada di ruang tamu menoleh begitu mendengar suara Luhan. Luhan berdiri dengan senyum manisnya di ambang pintu dan Kris berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Hangeng.

Luhan berlari dan langsung memeluk Hangeng "Wah wah.. ternyata kau sangat merindukan _appa_ yah"

"Tentu saja, memangnya _appa_ tidak merindukan ku" Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaa,, Tentu saja _appa_ sangat merindukan wajah tampan anak _appa_" Tawa Hangeng, Luhan tersenyum, hanya ayahnya yang menyebutnya tampan, yang lainnya jangan di tanya. Heechul saja meng-klaim kalau Luhan cantik seperti dirinya.

"Paman Han, apa kabar?" Kris menyapa Hangeng.

Sudah lama juga Kris tidak bertemu pria paruh baya itu. Hangeng adalah pegawai ayahnya yang paling dekat dengannya. Selama di China Hangeng yang selalu membantunya melewati masalah apapun itu. Kris mengenal Hangeng sejak dirinya menjadi anggota keluarga Wu dan menjadi pewaris tunggal KM _corp_ yang sah.

"Ah... saya baik-baik saja. Tuan muda apa kabar" Hangeng membungkukkan badannya sopan, seperti kebiasaannya di China, bagaimana pun juga Kris adalah majikannya.

Seharusnya Kris sudah biasa dengan sikap Hangeng tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kris merasa canggung dan tidak enak hati, apalagi di depan Luhan –kekasihnya- dan Heechul –yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri- yang _notabene_-nya adalah anak dan istri Hangeng. Bukannya, Kris yang harus membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan selayaknya seorang anak.

Luhan melihat raut wajah Kris yang canggung, begitupun juga Heechul.

"Aish.. kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini, sudah Kris duduklah. Han ingin membicarakan sesuatu katanya" titah heechul, Kris mengangguk.

Hangeng memelototi istrinya, tidak menyangka istrinya berbicara seperti itu pada tuan mudanya, di China siapa yang berani berbuat tidak sopan begitu.

"_Yeobo_, beliau ini..."

"_Arra_, tapi itukan kalau dia di rumahnya. Di sini adalah rumahku, akulah nyonya rumahnya" tutur Heechul dengan wajah galak khas ibu-ibunya.

"Iya, paman Han. Lebih baik bersikap santai saja karena ini bukan di kantor. Aku lebih suka seperti itu" timpal Kris.

"Tapi tuan muda"

"Panggil aku Kris saja"

"Ah baiklah tu.. Ok Kris"

Hangeng mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, Kris memang tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya semena-mena selama bekerja di KM _corp_, tapi Hangeng juga tidak pernah membayangkan akan memanggil nama majikannya dengan tidak sopan.

Luhan memperhatikan kelakuan Kris dan ayahnya, Luhan tidak menyangka raut wajah Kris yang biasanya tegang dan irit ekspresi menjadi lembut dan santai. Luhan pikir Kris akan bersikap angkuh seperti biasa mengingat statusnya sebagai tuan muda dan posisi ayahnya sebagai bawahan. Ternyata tidak, hal itu memberikan sedikit gambaran pada Luhan bagaimana selama ini Kris memperlakukan ayahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, mungkin Kris tidak seburuk penampilannya yang _bossy_, pada orang-orang tertentu sikapnya akan berubah drastis, termasuk pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi tuan muda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan muda Huang" tanya Hangeng, ternyata dia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya pada Kris.

Kris hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban, Luhan mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ayah dan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia benar-benar membuat keadaan menjadi kacau, tuan muda tau sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Tuan dan Nyonya Huang? Mereka benar-benar panik mengetahui anak kesayangan mereka melarikan diri"

"Iya aku tahu" tentu saja Kris bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya paman dan bibinya.

"Apalagi setelah mereka tahu penyebab kepergiannya" Hangeng menghela nafas lelah "Lalu sekarang di mana dia, saya harus membawanya pulang ke China segera"

"Entahlah, aku tidak perduli" Jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Maksud tuan muda, bukannya kalian sudah bertemu?" Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Paman Han tau kan, kalau aku sangat tidak suka di repotkan, jadi aku tidak perduli dia ada dimana"

"Astaga, jadi sekarang dia ada di mana"

Raut wajah Hangeng menjadi sangat cemas, jika orang-orang di China tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya akan lebih merepotkan lagi.

"Tuan muda, jika tuan muda Huang tidak mau kembali ke China maka mereka akan menyuruh tuan Muda Kris juga untuk pulang ke China"

"Apa? Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa" Kris tidak terima.

Luhan yang mendengarnya juga ikut kaget 'Kris kembali ke China, tidaak'

"Karena menurut mereka tuan muda Huang tidak akan ke Korea jika tidak mengikuti mu"

"Ishh.. Dia memang selalu menyusahkan ku"

"Makanya, bantu saya membujuk anak itu, kalau tuan muda yang membujuknya pasti dia akan menurut"

Hangeng tersenyum misterius. Kris pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

TBC

**A/N : Annyeong modu... akhirnya update juga, Mianh lama. Tiba-tiba saya sakit katanya kebanyakan begadang jadi daya tahan tubuh melemah.. hahaha ada2 saja. Orangnya sakit eh si lapi sama si modem ikutan sakit, tambah prustasi saya.. untung ada namdongsaeng si Dr. Komputer..kkkkk. sudahlah yang penting sekarang saya sudah sembuh dan update ff ini lagi.**

**Mianh kalau ceritanya makin ngelantur.. haha, entahlah saya jadi ga yakin nih... pokoke Riview juseyo.**

**Special Thanks To : dragonalpaca00, aspirerainbow, ockta1810, , Wu Lian Hua – Lyn Wu, edogawa ruffy, yuunicorn, BLUEFIRE0805, utsukushii02, asroyasrii, Fujoshii203, miszshanty05, ByunnaPark, nstunggadewi, RirinSekarini, zoldyk, vynyuk, hyona21, ssnowish, , chuapExo31, littel prince07kris, .7, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, goolhara, deerpop, hatakehanahungry, pandarkn, RaeMii, **

**Kiela Yue, mellody, lisnana1, hunhanie, weirdkrease, Dugundugun, KiaraHan, ThegorgeousLu, dd, Ryeolu, luhan Deer, penghulu Kaisoo, .id, naya, Baekkid, ,Guest juga.**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida... annyeong**


	7. Chapter 7

**PRINCESS LULU**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai**

**Taozi**

**And many other..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 7**

**Disclaim : Ide dan isi cerita milik saya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain hanya faktor kebetulan. Kris dan Luhan juga milik saya *ngarep***

**Warning : It's yaoi, boyxboy, miss typo(s) bertebaran. Cerita mengada-ada ( kan namanya juga FF ), bahasa aneh dll. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan di baca. Simple. Tapi kalau udah baca wajib riview.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa, Kris tidak ingin kembali ke China hanya gara-gara 'anak panda' manja itu. Kris tidak habis pikir kenapa Hangeng begitu mudahnya menerima syarat dari orang tuanya. Bukankah Hangeng yang paling tahu kalau Kris sangat ingin tinggal di Korea.

_Well, _suatu saat nanti Kris memang harus pulang ke China, karena di sanalah rumahnya. Dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjadi penerus ayahnya memimpin perusahaan, tapi bukan sekarang waktunya, bahkan Kris belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Luhan, alasan terbesar Kris tidak ingin kembali secepatnya ke China. Baru saja ia menggenggam hati _princess_-nya tidak semudah itu ia harus melepaskannya. Mungkin Kris memang harus mengikuti permintaan Hangeng, membantunya membujuk 'anak panda' untuk pulang.

Heh... membujuk? Berarti merayunya dengan kata-kata manis. Membayangkannya saja Kris sudah ingin muntah, jangankan mengeluarkan kalimat terkutuk semacam itu, bicara biasa saja pada 'anak panda' itu bisa di hitung. Dengan cara apa ia harus membujuk Tao.

Sesuatu terlintas di otaknya, kalau dirinya tidak bisa tinggal di Korea lagi bersama Luhan, kenapa tidak Luhan yang tinggal di China bersamanya. _Nice_. Jika memang harus kembali ke China, Kris akan pastika Luhan ikut bersamanya apapun alasannya.

_So_, buat apa repot-repot, membuang harga dirinya untuk membujuk 'anak panda' agar pulang ke habitatnya, selama Kris bisa bersama _princess Lulu-_nya. Biarkan saja 'anak panda' berkeliaran sepuasnya, apa peduli Kris.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

"Tidak baik melamun begitu Lu"

Heechul menghampiri Luhan yang sedang termenung sendiri di balkon rumahnya. Setelah makan malam Kris kembali ke apartemennya, tapi Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si _prince _Wu itu.

Rasanya Luhan tidak rela melepaskan Kris pulang ke China, sudah banyak kenangan selama kebersamaan mereka, kalau tiba-tiba harus berpisah dan menjalani hari masing-masing Luhan belum siap.

Masih terekam jelas dalam _memory_ Luhan saat pertama kali Kris tiba di Korea 2 tahun lalu, wajahnya yang dingin bagaikan patung es tanpa ekspresi, sikapnya yang angkuh khas tuan muda dan tutur katanya yang kaku. Tapi Luhan bisa merasakan kesedihan, kehilangan dan kehampaan saat melihat sorot matanya. Penderitaan yang di sembunyikan di balik keangkuhannya. Pangeran yang kesepian.

Tidak ada kata lain di mata Luhan mengenai sosok Kris selain sempurna, tinggi, tegap, tampan, surai emasnya dan matanya yang menghanyutkan. Luhan hanya bisa terkagum-kagum saat memandangnya. Luhan sudah terperangkap saat pertama kali melihatnya.

.

.

.

Semua keperluan Kris selama tinggal di Korea di urus oleh Hangeng, mulai dari apartemen untuk dia tinggal dan yang lain-lainnya sampai hal yang terkecil, yang paling utama tentu saja mengurus kepindahannya ke Universitas.

Kehidupan Luhan di kampus berubah total setelah kedatangan Kris, tiba-tiba saja Kris menjadi sebuah benteng tinggi yang mengelilinginya, membatasai pergerakannya untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang dulu. Luhan memang tidak punya sahabat dekat tapi dia berteman dengan siapa saja, dan dengan datangnya Kris, Luhan tidak bisa lagi berbaur dengan mereka.

Dan entah mengapa Luhan pun tak bisa menolak atau menentang semua tindakan Kris yang menjauhkannya dari teman-temannya. Luhan menikmatinya dan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap _overprotective _Kris. Kadang-kadang memang sangat berlebihan tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kehilangan semua itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menonton televisi bersama _appa_ mu, kau tidak merindukannya" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya, tentu saja dia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Iya" jawab Luhan singkat, kemudian masuk menghampiri Hangeng yang sedang heboh sendiri, tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat film kartun.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Hangeng, ternyata ayahnya sedang menonton acara komedi. Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"_Appa_ mengerti yang mereka katakan?"

Hangeng melirik Luhan yang sedang melihatnya serius. Bukan apa-apa Luhan bertanya seperti itu, pasalnya Hangeng yang asli orang China dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di negri kelahirannya itu, sehingga tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Korea. Hanya beberapa kata yang di ajarkan Heechul itupun tidak bisa di harapkan.

Tentu saja percakapan sehari-hari mereka sekeluarga menggunakan bahasa China dan Korea yang di _mix _ sampai terdengar sangat aneh.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga" decak Luhan "Lalu kenapa _appa_ bisa tertawa padahal tidak mengerti" tanya Luhan heran.

"Mereka tertawa, yah _appa_ ikut saja haha" Luhan _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang begitu bodoh "_Appa_ ada-ada saja"

.

.

.

"_Appa_..."

"Iya?"

Luhan meremas telapak tangannya risau "Memangnya Kris harus kembali ke China kalau sepupunya itu tidak mau pulang?"

"Hmm, mungkin saja" jawab Hangeng.

Luhan masih belum puas dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya tuan Wu tidak berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja nyonya Huang adik tuan Wu terus menangisi putranya yang kabur dan merengek membuat tuan Wu stres menghadapi adiknya itu. Nyonya Huang menyalahkan tuan muda Kris atas kejadian ini"

"Kenapa begitu?" tidak masuk akal menurut Luhan kalau Kris yang di salahkan.

"Namanya juga seorang ibu Lu, pasti panic mengetahui anaknya di negri orang sendirian. apalagi sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah bepergian jauh tanpa di temani" Jelas Hangeng yang maklum dengan sikap adik atasannya.

Luhan mengangguk mulai mengerti. Benar juga, kalau tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang ibunya pun pasti ketar-ketir mencarinya.

"Lalu tuan Wu menyuruh Kris pulang?"

"Tidak. Nyonya Huang meminta tuan Wu agar mengirimkan orangnya untuk mencari Tao. Huh, _appa_ yang jadi korban. _Appa _sebenarnya lelah Lu, _appa _ kan sudah tua"

"Jadi _appa _membohongi Kris dan aku" kesal Luhan, karena ulah ayahnya dia jadi galau memikirkan Kris. Luhan kira ayah Kris benar-benar memerintahkan ayahnya membawa Kris kembali ke China. Luhan bernafas sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu. _Appa _cuma ingin pekerjaan _appa _cepat selesai. Tao tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan siapapun kecuali Kris." Hangeng tersenyum tanpa dosa "Pekerjaan di perusahaan saja sudah bikin pusing, di tambah masalah seperti ini. Seharusnya _appa _pulang ke Korea untuk berlibur bersamamu dan _eomma _mu bukan untuk bekerja"

Melihat ayahnya Luhan jadi merasa kasihan. Walaupun kerutan belum terlihat jelas di wajah ayahnya, tapi Luhan tahu kalau ayahnya selama ini sudah bekerja terlalu keras di China untuk membiayai hidupnya dan juga ibunya di Korea.

Mungkin Luhan bisa meringankan pekerjaan ayahnya kali ini, dan ayahnya bisa sedikit menikmati sisa liburannya nanti.

"Besok _appa_ akan mulai mencari Tao, tapi di mana bisa menemukan anak itu" keluh Hangeng "Walaupun sudah ketemu belum tentu dia mau ikut sama _appa_"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu _appa, _sepertinya aku tahu di mana sepupu Kris berada"

"Huh? kalau benar, _appa_ akan sangat tertolong" Ucap Hangeng sumringah.

"Serahkan saja padaku, _appa_"

******KrisHan In Love******

_._

_._

"Buat apa mencari orang itu Lu?" protes Kris.

"Aku melakukan ini juga agar Kris tidak kembali ke China" tukas Luhan berjalan lurus menghiraukan protes dari kekasihnya itu. Baru kali ini Luhan melawan kehendak Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kembali ke China, aku juga pasti akan membawamu" ujar Kris santai. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih memandang Kris.

_'benar-benar anak ini selalu semaunya'_

"Bukan itu masalahnya Kris" Luhan menghela nafas.

Langkahnya di percepat saat menemukan sosok yang dia cari

"Junmyeon" panggilnya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sedangkan yang di panggil malah diam kaku dengan tampang melongo ketika melihat Luhan datang menghampirinya.

"Lu..lu" katanya tergagap, mungkin dia terlalu kaget pagi-pagi sudah kedatangan 'peri' cantik di depannya.

"_Ne_, eum... mana anak yang kemarin bersama mu?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_, memang itulah tujuannya mencari orang bernama Junmyeon alias Suho. Untuk menanyakan keberadaan Tao, kemarin Luhan lihat anak yang bernama Tao itu bersama Suho. Tapi ternyata hari ini mereka tidak bersama-sama.

"Lu..lu" Suho masih dengan gagap dadakannya.

"_Ne.." _jawab Luhan sabar, dia tersenyum lembut membuat Suho makin kalang kabut.

"Eum,, maaf. Aku terlalu _to the point _yah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kemarin kamu bersama orang China bernama Tao kan?" Kali ini Luhan bertanya hati-hati, Luhan pikir Suho kaget karena tiba-tiba di tanya begitu. Ini masih pagi, mungkin nyawa Suho masih ada yang tertinggal di tempat tidur. Memangnya dia punya berapa nyawa?

Tapi Suho masih saja bengong dengan tatapan kosong _'Dia berbicara padaku'._

"Ehmm" Suara itu sukses mengengembalikan roh Suho yang tadi sempat melayang ke langit ketujuh. Ternyata Kris mulai tidak suka dengan tatapan Suho pada Luhan. Suho mengerjapkan matanya, ternyata dia tidak bermimpi, _Princess_ Lulu memang sedang di hadapannya dan juga berbicara padanya.

'ternyata kalau dari dekat, dia lebih cantik' Suho girang sendiri, tapi dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan aneh dengan tingkah Suho, sebentar bengong, sebentar senyum sendiri, Luhan mulai berpikir telah bicara dengan oarang yang salah.

"Ah, iya. Tadi kau bertanya apa?" Suho mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu, apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Tao" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya, sedangkan Kris sudah mulai jengah berada di tempat itu. Dia mendengus sangat keras, membuat Suho tersadar kalau di sana masih ada naga penjaga _Princess _Lulu.

"Owh.. Huang Zi Tao? Dia bilang sepupunya Kris" Suho melirik Kris dengan pandangan waspada.

"Benar, kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia di rumahku"

"Benarkah" Saking senangnya Luhan mengenggam tangan Suho, dan langsung di tepis oleh Kris.

"Dia menyewa, eh maksudnya menginap di kamar eh di rumahku" ujar Suho tidak jelas.

"Owh" Luhan mengangguk-angguk "Kami akan menjemputnya nanti. Bisa tolong beri kami alamat rumahmu"

"Te-tentu saja" Suho menuliskan alamat rumahnya Di atas _note _yang di berikan Luhan.

"Ah, _gomawo_. Nanti siang kami akan menjemputnya" ucap Luhan di tambah senyum manis sejuta volt-nya yang membuat Suho melayang. _'Dia tersenyum padaku'_

"Sudah selesai kan? cepat kita pergi dari sini" Kris menginterupsi, langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh dari orang lebay bernama Suho. Suara naga itu menghancurkan imajinasi Suho, lagi.

"_Annyeong_" Luhan masih sempat melambaikan tangannya.

"Turunkan tangan mu" perintah Kris.

.

.

.

Luhan mengantongi _note_ yang berisi alamat suho dalam saku _coat_-nya. Tersenyum simpul seperti biasa, melihat Kris memasang tampang kesal.

"Sebentar lagi kelas mulai, ayo masuk" Ajak Luhan, Kris tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti tadi dengan orang lain" Kris melihat Luhan tajam.

"Aku hanya meminta alamat rumahnya, agar bisa menjemput Tao dan menyuruhnya pulang ke China" Luhan menunduk, tadi dia bertindak tanpa memikirkan sikap Kris yang _posesiive_. Luhan hanya ingin membantu meringankan pekerjaan ayahnya, dan juga mengembalikan seorang anak pada ibunya.

"Bisa menggunakan cara lain, tidak perlu mendekati dan tersenyum padanya"

Luhan menahan senyum mendengar penuturan Kris, hanya begitu saja Kris sudah kesal. Kris memang seperti itu kan, tapi Luhan menyukainya.

"Baik, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tuan muda" canda Luhan menggandeng tangan Kris, Kris diam saja tidak merespon sikap manja Luhan, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang. Luhan tahu di balik wajah datarnya sebenarnya Kris sedang tersenyum padanya.

DRRRRTT

_Smartphone _ dalam sakunya bergetar, Luhan memeriksa layarnya, telpon dari nomor baru lagi. Seingat Luhan itu nomor yang sama dengan yang kemarin, berarti penelponnya juga sama yaitu Kai. Luhan tidak berniat menjawab panggilan itu, tentu saja karena ada Kris, bisa gawat. Tapi Luhan juga tidak berani me-_riject-_nya, Luhan tidak pernah melakukan itu. Jadi dia biarkan saja panggilan itu dan memasukkan _smartphone-_nya lagi kedalam saku.

"Siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kris. Karena merasa ada yang aneh Kris mengambil _smartphone _Luhan dan memeriksa panggilan masuk.

"Nomor siapa ini?" tanya Kris seraya menunjukan nomor baru itu.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Luhan ragu.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kris langsung menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan _smartphone _ke telinganya.

"Hallo..." terdengar suara dari sebrang, Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara asing itu. Suara laki-laki.

"Halooo" sapa orang itu sekali lagi. Kris masih terdiam, mencoba mengenali suara itu. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berkeringat dingin, meremas jari-jarinya harap-harap cemas.

"Luhan _hyung_?" Kris melirik Luhan yang sedang gugup, orang itu tahu kalau nomor ini milik Luhan. Kris pikir laki-laki itu juga pasti mengenal Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Eh,,kau yang siapa. ini nomor Luhan _hyung_ kan, aku yakin tidak salah" orang itu sedikit bergumam "Ah,, aku tahu kau pasti si monster naga. Mana Luhan _hyung, _aku mau bicara dengannya, kenapa kau yang bicara. Aishh" mendengar gerutuan dan panggilan monster naga, otak Kris yang pintar langsung bisa menebak suara sialan siapa itu.

"Jangan menghubungi nomor ini lagi, kalau kau masih ingin hidup tenang" ancam Kris.

Luhan menepuk keningnya, sekarang Kris pasti sudah tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu. Gawat. Kris menutup panggilannya denga tampang sangat kesal, Kris mencopot _simcard_ dari tempatnya dan membuangnya tanpa perasaan ke dalam selokan terdekat.

"Nanti beli yang baru" ucapnya, memberikan _smartphone_ Luhan ke pemiliknya "kalau perlu ganti ponselnya sekalian, ponsel itu sudah tercemar oleh suara si hitam brengsek itu"

Luhan hanya melongo, Kris terlalu berlebihan. Ok kalau mengganti nomor baru, tapi sampai mengganti ponsel itu tidak perlu kan. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti kemauan Kris..

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

"Hallo.. hallo. Aish, sial"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Kai , meneriaki ponsel seakan ponsel itu makhluk hidup yang punya rasa takut saat di marahi. Sekencang apapun teriakan Kai ponsel itu tetaplah benda mati yang tidak akan merespon apa-apa.

'_Dasar bodoh'_

"Benar-benar naga itu, mau aku bikin naga panggang, sate naga, naga goreng, naga apa lagi..." umpat Kai gusar.

"Kalau mau marah pada orangnya langsung, jangan berteriak di depan ponsel seperti itu" gumam Kyungsoo menyindir.

"Benar Kai, kasian ponsel mu sudah basah kena ludahmu..hihihi" tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menimpali dari belakang, membuat Kai makin kesal.

"Kalian diam saja, aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengan naga itu. Karena sudah memanipulasi telpon Luhan _hyung_"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang..." Kai beranjak menuju pintu keluar kelas, tapi belum sempat melangkah seseorang masuk kekelas dan menghadang jalannya.

"Kai-_ssi_ kau mau kemana, kelas saya akan segera di mulai" ucap Kim _saenim _tegas.

"Eum,,, aku"

Kim _ saenim _ menatap Kai menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kai menghela nafas mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari _saenim_-nya.

"Baiklah" Kai ngeloyor kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkikik puas melihat Kai mati kutu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Suho langsung berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Kai dan Sehun saling pandang heran dengan tingkah si pemilik rumah itu. Biasanya dia akan menyuruh Sehun atau Baekhyun atau siapapun itu yang bisa di suruh untuk membuka pintu jika ada tamu.

Dengan muka ceria Suho membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak lupa senyum untuk menyambut tamu yang di yakininya pasti... Luhan.

"_Annyeong..._" kalimat Suho terpotong, melihat orang di hadapannya ternyata bukan orang yang ia harapkan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ tuan, saya.. a, apa tuan muda Tao... ada disini" ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tersendat-sendat.

Suho ternganga, ternyata dia memang orang yang akan menjemput Tao, tapi bukan Luhan. Padahal tadi Luhan bilang 'kami' suho pikir setidaknya Luhan ikut menjemput, ternyata tidak. Hanya _ahjushi_ tua yang berbicara bahasa Korea seperti bayi yang baru belajar bicara.

Karena orang itu mencari Tao, Suho menebak pasti laki-laki itu juga orang China, jadi wajar saja kalau bahasa Korea-nya tidak lancar. Jadi Suho berinisiatif untuk menggunakan keahlian berbahasa China-nya sekali lagi.

"Ah ya, apa Luhan yang memberitahu alamat rumah ini" tanya Suho.

Laki-laki tua yang tidak lain adalah Hangeng -ayah Luhan- itu seperti terkejut mendengar Suho berbicara bahasa China.

"Benar, anakku bilang Tao ada di sini, jadi saya datang untuk menjemputnya" tapi dia tertolong karena komunikasi akan lebih lancar karena lawan bicaranya mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

'Apa? Anakku? Jadi Luhan anak _ahjushi_ ini, berarti _ahjushi_ ini ayah Luhan' Suho pusing sendiri dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Yang jelas laki-laki yang dia sebut '_ahjushi_ tua yang berbicara seperti bayi baru belajar bicara' itu ayah Luhan. _Ommo_...

"Oh paman ayahnya Lulu, silahkan masuk dulu paman" ujar Suho sok akrab, maksudnya dia berusaha untuk ramah.

"Terima kasih"

"Saya akan panggilkan Tao dulu, dia ada dikamar" Suho menunjuk lantai atas.

Suho segera berlari menuju kamar Tao, untuk memanggilnya segera keluar. Dengan tergesa menaiki tangga. Rasanya hari ini banyak kejadian tidak terduga yang dia alami gara-gara anak bernama Tao. Pertama, Luhan tiba-tiba menghampirinya berbicara dengan suara lembutnya di tambah senyumnya yang manis, kedua ayah Luhan datang kerumahnya. Wahaha,, Suho mempersiapkan serentetan kalimat untuk membanggakan diri pada teman-temannya kalau dirinya akrab dan mengobrol bersama ayah _Princess _Lulu. Suho tersenyum nista.

"Tao" Panggil Suho, menggedor pintu kamarnya tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Anak itu, apa dia sedang tidur?" pikir Suho.

"Tao ada orang mencarimu" teriak Suho agak keras.

"Apa" tiba-tiba Tao membuka pintunya sekaligus membuat Suho berjingkat kaget "Apa Kris _ge_ yang mencariku?" seru Tao girang.

"Dibawah" ujar Suho tanpa memberi tahu siapa yang mencari Tao sebenarnya.

Tao juga tidak menghiraukan apa-apa lagi selain melesat ke ruang tamu di lantai satu, mengira Kris yang datang mencarinya.

"Paman Han" panggil tao terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah Tuan muda Huang" sapa orang yang di panggil paman Han.

Tao langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ternyata malah orang suruhan Kris yang datang, bukan Kris sendiri. Tao tidak tau kalau bukan Kris yang menyuruh laki-laki paruh baya itu menjemputnya. Bahkan Kris tidak peduli apakah dia hidup atau mati.

"Apa Kris _ge_ yang menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Eum, itu.. tentu saja. Tuan muda Huang... mari kita pulang"

"Pulang kemana? Aku tidak mau kembali ke China" Tolak Tao menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Mulai lagi dengan sikap manjanya.

Hangeng tau akan sulit membujuk Tao, harus memakai cara apa agar Tao mau di bawa pulang. ingin sekali Hangeng meyeret anak keras kepala itu, tapi tidak mungkin.

"Aku kesini untuk ketemu Kris _ge_ paman Han, tapi Kris _ge_ malah mengusirku" rajuk Tao seperti anak kecil.

"AH, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertemu Tuan muda Kris"

"Benarkah?" mata Tao berbinar , tapi kemudian dia memasang raut berpikir "Paman Han tidak sedang membodohi ku kan"

"A...tentu saja tidak" Hangeng mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berkemas dulu yah"

Hangeng setengah tak percaya, Tao akan mendengarkannya semudah itu begitu mendengar nama Kris. Dia harus meminta maaf pada Tuan mudanya itu karena menggunakan namanya untuk melancarkan usanyanya. Kalau tidak begitu mau sampai tahun baru pun Tao tidak akan mau menurutinya.

Setelah berkemas dan berpamitan pada Suho juga Kai dan Sehun Tao pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Mengikuti Hangeng untuk menemui Kris, menurutnya. Tao tidak melihat keberadaan duo yang selalu berisik dan laki-laki yang memiliki mata seperti burung hantu, jadi dia tidak sempat berpamitan pada tiga orang itu.

Suho sempat menitikkan air matanya saat Tao mengucapkan selamat tinggal, entah dia memang terharu atau hanya akting biar suasana perpisahan mereka lebih bernuansa.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Tao heran.

"Namanya juga perpisahan, wajar saja kan kalau aku sedih" jawab Suho asal "Aku hanya ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau memukul tanganku, dan menuduhku tukang hipnotis" ujar Suho di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Jadi itu kenangan indah atau buruk?"

"Aku anggap saja itu kenangan indah, biarpun pukulan mu sangat sakit"

"Uhh..."

"Kau mau mengucapkan sepatah dua patah dulu padaku" tawar Suho.

"Apa...?"

"Apa saja, ucapan terima kasih misalnya. Kau tidak ingat yah semua kebaikanku sudah menampungmu di sini"

"Menampung apa, aku juga harus bayar"

"Paling tidak kau aman karena bersama orang baik sepertiku"

Tao memutar bola matanya "Baiklah..."

Suho semakin menangis terharu saat Tao memeluknya "Taerima kasih"

Kai dan Sehun jengah melihat pemandangan aneh itu. Sangat konyol. Suho melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang di naiki Tao sudah melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Selamat jalan,, eh sampai bertemu lagi" gumamnya, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi kalau Tao sudah pulang ke China.

.

.

.

"Jadi paman tua itu pengasuh si 'anak panda', kasihan sekali pasti masa tuanya sangat suram karena harus mengurus 'bayi panda' menyusahkan seperti itu" celetuk Kai.

Suho mendelik "Kau ini bicara apa, paman itu ayahnya Luhan, dan Tao itu bukan 'bayi panda menyusahkan' tapi menggemaskan" ujar Suho meninggalkan Kai yang membeku.

'_mwooooo? Paman tua itu ayah Luhan, ja-ja-jadi orang itu ayahnya Luhan, calon mertuaku' _seruan isi hati Kai mengaku-ngaku '_Aku bahkan tidak memberi salam... aku memang tidak berguna'_

"Tapi aku heran kenapa jadi ayah Luhan yang menjemput Tao, apa hubungan ayah Luhan dengan Tao" masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara Suho di telinga Kai.

"_Hyung, _kau kenapa?" Sehun khawatir melihat Kai mematung dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

******KrisHan In Love******

.

.

"Paman Han rumah siapa ini?"

"Ini rumah saya Tuan muda"

Hangeng memarkir mobil di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Kris _ge_ ada di didalam?" Tanya Tao tidak sabaran.  
Hangeng mengajak Tao masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia tidak yakin kalau Kris masih ada di rumahnya. Mungkin saja tuan mudanya itu sudah pulang untuk menghindari bertemu Tao.

.

.

.

Badan mereka berlumuran tepung bahkan sampai ke wajah, tapi mereka terlihat bahagia. Terdengar tawa riang dari Luhan dan Heechul. Kris, walaupun tidak tertawa tapi matanya memancarkan itu.

"Kris coba lihat ini" Luhan menunjuk piring kosong, Kris mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa tidak melihat apa-apa "Lihat lebih teliti" suruh Luhan. Kris melihatnya dengan serius, tapi tetap saja tidak melihat apapun, Kris tidak sadar kalau Luhan sudah bersiap dengan adonan kue di tangannya.

"Maksudku di sini" Luhan tertawa senang sudah berhasil mengoleskan adonan itu di pipi Kris. Kris menghela nafas karena tertipu oleh Luhan.

"Aku akan membalasmu" katanya datar meraih tangan Luhan.

"Ahh... hentikan. _Eomma_ tolong aku" Luhan berusaha menghindari tangan Kris yang memegang adonan.

"Anak-anak sudah jangan bermain-main terus, kue nya tidak bakal jadi kalau kalian buang-buang adonannya" Heechul memperingati.

Luhan dan Kris mengabaikan teguran Heechul, asik bermain-main dengan tepung. Kris tersenyum puas karena berhasil membalas Luhan. Luhan cemberut dengan muka penuh tepung.

"_Eomma..._ lihat perbuatan Kris" Luhan mengadu pada Heechul, tapi Heechul malah terkikik senang.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik sayang, apalagi dengan bedak tepung..hehe" Heechul malah menggodanya membuat Luhan semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Benarkan Kris?"

"Benar _eomma_... sangat cantik" Heechul tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban lirih dari Kris. sedang kan Luhan sudah menahan rasa panas di wajahnya. Ibu dan kekasihnya bersekongkol.

"Aku pulang" Suara Hangeng menginterupsi, tiga orang itu langsung menoleh. Ekspresi Kris langsung berubah melihat seseorang di belakang Hangeng. Luhan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kris, hanya ingin tahu reaksi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kris _ge_" panggil Tao senang begitu melihat Kris.

"_Yeobo_, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Heechul "Kau..."

"Nyonya" seru Heechul dan Tao berbarengan "Kau.." seru Tao lebih keras begitu melihat Luhan.

Tao tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, dia bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang menolongnya menunjukan alamat kampus Kris waktu pertama kali ia tiba di Korea, dan juga ada laki-laki cantik yang menurut Suho adalah kekasih Kris. Mereka semua berada di rumah Hangeng. Apa hubungan merekan semua.

.

.

.

Kini ke lima orang itu berada di ruang makan rumah keluarga Xi, di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai hidangan yang tadi sore di masak oleh Heechul dan ada satu kue tart ukuran sedang hasil karya Heechul, Luhan dan Kris. Walaupun Luhan dan Kris lebih banyak mengacau daripada membantu.

Heechul menyalakan lili di atas kue tart tersebut.

"Eh, bukankah ulang tahun Luhan sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu" Heran Hangeng.

"Sebenarnya minggu lalu ulang tahu Kris, tapi kami merayakannya hari ini" jelas Luhan yang duduk di samping Kris. Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Iya, kebetulan juga Tao ada di sini" Ucap Heechul sambil memandang lembut ke arah Tao yang sedang cemberut. Melihat senyum Heechul membuat Tao salah tingkah.

"Iya, betul juga" Luhan ikut-ikutan tersenyum ke pada Tao, membuat bocah panda itu makin tidak berkutik.

'_sial, kenapa mereka tersenyum seperti itu'_

.

.

.

"_Saengil Chukkahamnida_" Seru Heechul dan Luhan kompak.

"Selamat Tuan muda" ucap Hangeng tersenyum tulus.

Mereka melirik Tao yang sama sekali tidak bersuara "Selamat Kris _ge_" ucap Tao dengan nada kesal. bagaimana tidak sekarang Kris _ge_ 'nya' duduk berdampingan dengan orang lain.

"_Make a wish..._" ujar Luhan seraya menyodorkan kue tart pada Kris.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan pandangannya berhenti pada wajah Luhan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kris mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati sambil menatap mata Luhan. Hanya Kris dan Tuhan yang tahu apa isi doa'nya.

"Apa do'a mu Kris _ge_" Tao penasaran.

"Aku harap kau cepat pulang ke China"

"Huhh..."

.

.

.

Heechul menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Tao beberapa waktu lalu, wanita paruh baya itu tidak menyangka kalau anak muda yang dia bantu mencari alamat merupakan sepupu Kris dan juga orang yang di cari suaminya, begitu juga Tao yang malah sangat kaget. Penolongnya adalah istri paman Han yang sangat dia kenal dan ibu dari orang yang berhasil merebut perhatian Kris ge 'nya'.

Hangeng segera mengabarkan ke China bahwa Tao sudah di temukan dan sekarang berada di rumahnya. Nyonya Huang langsung dan meminta berbicara dengan anak semata wayangnya, setelah menerima telepon Tao terlihat berurai air mata.

Tao menghapus air matanya dan terisak, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng cemas, suamu istri itu langsung menenangkan Tao. Luhan tidak berani menghampiri karena dari awal Tao sudah bersikap sinis padanya.

"Paman Han, aku ingin pulang" ujar tao sembari sesenggukan menahan isakan.

"Eh.." Hangeng dan Heechul saling pandang mendengar ucapan tak terduga yang meluncur dari mulut Tao

"Aku merindukan mama"

"Ohh" Heechul mengusap punggung Tao mengerti. bagaimana pun juga dia seorang ibu.

"Aa.. baik Tuan muda Huang, besok kita langsung pulang ke Rumah" Hangeng benar-benar lega. Entah apa yang di katan nyonya Huang hingga anaknya yang keras kepala menangis terharu seperti itu. _Mother of power._

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang, Aku ingin bertemu mama"

"Apa.. sekarang sudah jam 11 malam Tao" Heechul melotot.

"Pokoknya sekarang..."

"Ahh, tetap saja menyusahkan"

TBC

**A/N : Mianhae... lama update, makin nagwur dan ngaco dechh ceritanya.. haha. Entahlah, saya juga bingung.**

**Oh ya, Suho memang suka sama Luhan, tapi suka 'nya' beda. semacam kagum gitu karena kecantikan dan keramahan Luhan. beda Lho sama suka'nya' Kris dan Kai.**

**Gomawo buat riview readersnim semua. tapi saya ga janji update cepet soalnya laptopnya sering di monopoli sama namdongsaeng saya, tapi cerita ini pasti sampe tamat koq. entah sampe chapter berapa.**

**Special Thanks To : dragonalpaca00, aspirerainbow, ockta1810, , Wu Lian Hua – Lyn Wu, edogawa ruffy, yuunicorn, BLUEFIRE0805, utsukushii02, asroyasrii, Fujoshii203, miszshanty05, ByunnaPark, nstunggadewi, RirinSekarini, zoldyk, vynyuk, hyona21, ssnowish, , chuapExo31, littel prince07kris, .7, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, goolhara, deerpop, hatakehanahungry, pandarkn, RaeMii, zee konstantin, pujochi exo, KyBlacklist.**

**Kim, Kiela Yue, mellody, lisnana1, hunhanie, weirdkrease, Dugundugun, KiaraHan, ThegorgeousLu, dd, Ryeolu, luhan Deer, penghulu Kaisoo, .id, naya, Baekkid, ,Guest juga.**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida... annyeong**


End file.
